


Взведенный курок

by Easy_Owl



Series: Little Crow [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored AU, Dishonored: The Brigmore Witches, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Medium Chaos (Dishonored), Self-Sacrifice, Violence, Whaler Corvo Attano
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Китобои близки к раскрытию планов Делайлы. Обретая все большую уверенность в новых силах и отношениях с Даудом, Корво полагает, что его будущему ничего не угрожает. Но в Дануолле в мгновение ока прахом пойти может что угодно.





	1. Страйд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loaded Pistol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731040) by [cobain_cleopatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobain_cleopatra/pseuds/cobain_cleopatra). 



> этот же перевод можно найти на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8038477

Лиззи Страйд была еще ребенком, когда впервые услышала о Чёрной Салли: зеленоглазой, черноволосой женщине, жестоком и уважаемом лидере самой известной банды на всём Гристоле. И как было двенадцатилетней девочке, нищенке, живущей за счет объедков, не пожелать себе подобной славы?  
  
Лиззи росла, набираясь опыта и жестокости, а истории о Чёрной Салли были ей путеводной звездной. Она собирала под своим предводительством мужчин и женщин с похожей судьбой, и, в конце концов, сколотила банду, достойную страха и уважения не меньше, чем банда Чёрной Салли. Никто не смел ей перечить, и Лиззи считала, что ей тоже не станут. Она зарекомендовала себя сильным лидером, а ее люди были верны ей, по крайней мере, так она думала. А потом появился Эдгар, сука, Уэйкфилд.  
  
Лиззи перевалилась с колена на колено. Ее руки были закованы в колодки и страшно болели. Болело, в принципе, всё. Лиззи мечтала почесать нос.  
  
На языке до сих пор был привкус железа. Изувеченный палец офицера Харпера так и остался лежать на полу её камеры. Стражник теперь будет знать наперед, как докучать ей. Он пришел, чтобы заставить ее говорить, а ушел, воя, словно побитая псина. Лиззи улыбнулась, скаля острые зубы. Она утешала себя мыслью, что хотя бы отобрала у стражников несколько пальцев. Жаль, что она оказалась здесь раньше, чем успела выдавить Эдгару глаза. Она всегда думала, что умрет на «Ундине», а то и вовсе, как Чёрная Салли, в сиянии славы. Лиззи безрадостно усмехнулась. Какое ребячество.  
  
Она слышала, как ниже, в Блоке С, надрывался Барристер Тимш, упрашивая стражников отпустить его, настаивая, что они допустили ошибку, угрожая неминуемой расплатой. Лиззи очень хотела отнять палец и у него, или даже язык. Может, хотя бы тогда он заткнулся бы нахрен.  
  
Неизвестно сколько времени она провела, дрейфуя на границе ясного сознания.  
  
– Подъем, Лиззи.  
  
Голос был грубый, прозвучал очень близко. С каких это пор допросы начинают посреди ночи?  
  
Лиззи встряхнулась и попыталась отстраниться подальше, насколько пускали колодки.  
  
– Я тебе ни слова не скажу, ты…  
  
Она осеклась и несколько раз сморгнула. Смотритель. Лиззи прищурилась. Не, точно не он. Смотрители не пользуются запястными арбалетами, а у этого вокруг перчатки как раз закреплен один такой. Она посмотрела ему за спину: там стоял еще один человек и следил за входом в камеру. Лиззи смогла разглядеть только тёмную одежду, да его тёмные волосы.  
  
Она облизала губы, ей было любопытно.  
  
– Ты кто?  
  
– Дауд.  
  
Лиззи фыркнула. Всё было логично.  
  
– Неужели?  
  
У нее было много врагов, а люди Дауда на верность Лиззи или ее банде не присягали. Они, конечно, спокойно относились друг к другу, кто-то даже мог бы назвать их друзьями. Но это не помешало Дауду принять заказ на нее. Если ему заплатил Эдгар…  
  
– Кто бы тебя ни послал сюда, я заплачу вдвое больше.  
  
– Я пришел освободить тебя. Взамен окажешь мне услугу.  
  
Вот, значит, как. У этих убийц всё имеет свою цену.   
  
– Что за услуга?  
  
– Какая разница? – спросил Дауд; из-за уродливой золотой маски его голос звучал как из жестяной банки. – Ты умрешь, если задержишься здесь еще хотя бы на день.  
  
Лиззи ухитрилась состроить недовольную гримасу. Она и так была глупа, когда доверилась Эдгару, но не настолько, чтобы слепо принимать предлагаемую помощь. Особенно, когда ту оказывали не за просто так. Нужно было разузнать детали.  
  
– И всё же? – процедила она сквозь зубы.  
  
– Просто прогулка на корабле вверх по реке, – обманчивая невинность в голосе Дауда совсем не нравилась Лиззи. – За линию блокады.  
  
– Не повезло тебе, – ответила Лиззи и снова облизала губы. Блядь, она не помнила, когда в последний раз пила. – «Ундина» мне больше не принадлежит. Мой старпом предал меня и забрал корабль, – она скрипнула зубами, но договорила: – Мелкий ублюдок по имени Эдгар Уэйкфилд.  
  
– Да уж, мне это знакомо.  
  
Лиззи нахмурилась, уловив горечь в голосе Дауда, и снова глянула ему за спину, на фигуру у входа. Это совершенно точно была не Лёрк. Ей очень хотелось спросить, но она не стала.  
  
– Ты сможешь идти?  
  
Лиззи усмехнулась.  
  
– Сними с меня кандалы, и я полечу. Я даже приплачу тебе, если прикончишь Уэйкфилда, – от мысли, что она сможет отомстить Эдгару, даже онемение в ногах стало чувствоваться меньше.  
  
– Сделаю это с удовольствием, – ответил Дауд.  
  
– Сюда идет стражник, – тихо сказал от двери второй Китобой. Голос был знакомый, но голова у Лиззи была такой тяжелой, что она так и не смогла вспомнить, кто это.  
  
Дауд кивнул в сторону своего компаньона и дёрнул за рычаг, соединенный с кандалами Лиззи.  
  
– Идем.  
  
Колодки лязгнули и открылись, и Лиззи еле успела подставить руки, чтобы не повстречаться с полом лицом. Она встала на ноги, чувствуя, как ее качает из стороны в сторону. Онемение быстро возвращалось, а желудок скрутило.  
  
– Дауд… Мне кажется… – Лиззи рухнула обратно на колени, и камера померкла перед глазами.  
  
Она приходила в себя на короткие мутные моменты, но сознание фиксировало только звуки вокруг нее. Преимущественно голоса. Иногда – собачий лай. Голос Дауда, сам по себе примечательный, тоже периодически появлялся поблизости. Лиззи отстраненно осознавала, что под спиной у нее матрас, тёплый, поддерживающий ее ноющие кости. Она столько дней провела в Колдридже, стоя на коленях, закованная в колодки, что едва не рехнулась.  
  
Когда она, наконец, проснулась, кто-то сидел рядом с ней. Слишком близко рядом с ней. Она вцепилась в чужое запястье.  
  
Китобой даже не вздрогнул. Он кивнул кому-то в дверях:  
  
– Передай ему, что она очнулась.  
  
Второй Китобой, блондин с идеальной осанкой, кивнул и вышел из комнаты.  
  
Тот, которого схватила Лиззи, спокойно поставил дымящуюся кружку на прикроватный столик. Ощущение опасности ушло, и Лиззи отпустила его руку. Она была в Радшоре, на нейтральной территории, в лазарете Китобоев, если она правильно опознала помещение по обстановке.  
  
– Блядь, – прохрипела она. Во рту было кисло. – Сколько я была в отключке?  
  
– Неделю, – голос был тот же самый, что и в Колдридже. Он был с Даудом.  
  
– Я тебя знаю.  
  
– Мы пересекались по делу Пратчетта.  
  
И Лиззи вспомнила. Пару лет назад до нее дошел слушок, что Пратчетт, чопорный аристократ, владевший компанией по упаковке продовольственных товаров, хранит в своем сейфе кое-какие ценности. Она договорилась с Даудом, что он отправит за ними одного из своих Китобоев. Дауд отрядил на это задание именного этого. Он обернулся меньше, чем за час.  
  
– Аттано, верно?  
  
Китобой коротко кивнул.  
  
– Ты и тогда едва парой слов обмолвился, – хмыкнула Лиззи. – А я смотрю, ты похорошел с годами?  
  
– Как скажешь, – Аттано уселся на подоконник и пододвинул кружку поском ботинка поближе к ней.  
  
Лиззи с трудом заставила себя сесть, взяла кружку обеими руками. И закашлялась после первого же глотка.  
  
– Что это за херня?  
  
– Эликсир. Масло болиголова. Миножья икра.  
  
– Дерьмо, – Лиззи скорчила гримасу. – Мог бы и соврать.  
  
– Ты сама спросила, – ответил Аттано.  
  
Она крепко зажмурилась и допила оставшееся до конца. Со вздохом, выражавшим всё её омерзение от питья, она бахнула кружкой о столик.  
  
– Дрянь, что раздавали в Колдридже и то была лучше.  
  
– Можешь вернуться, если хочешь.  
  
Лиззи усмехнулась, а затем посмотрела вниз, заметив, что что-то мелькает возле насеста Аттано. Это оказался хвост, а волкодав, которому он принадлежал, свернулся калачиком под окном. Аттано носком того же ботинка рассеянно почесывал спину лежащей на полу твари.  
  
– А Дауд, как погляжу, расширяет круг новобранцев, – отметила Лиззи, протягивая псине руку. Та подняла голову, обнюхала ее пальцы, фыркнула и улеглась обратно. – Совсем отчаялся найти нынче достойных людей?  
  
Аттано промычал задумчиво, но на вопрос не ответил.  
  
– Я подумал, что ты хотела бы знать. Твой корабль по-прежнему в Ткацком квартале.  
  
Лиззи вздохнула с облегчением.  
  
– Слава Бездне. Я думала, этот ублюдок отведет его в другую бухту.  
  
– Уэйкфилд?  
  
– Он самый. Предал меня, жалкий мудак. Когда я доберусь до него, он пожалеет, что не убил меня.   
  
Лиззи пробормотала себе под нос несколько ругательств и проклятий, а после переключила внимание на Китобоя. Взгляд у него был все такой же спокойный, как она и запомнила. Его серконское происхождение было видно по его бронзовой коже и тёмным глазам. Будь у него пара добрых сисек, Лиззи бы определенно заинтересовалась. Но на него всё равно было приятно смотреть.  
  
Она жестом указала на его челюсть, где некрасивой цепочкой тянулись ожоги.  
  
– Что с тобой произошло?  
  
– Смотрители.  
  
Когда он больше ничего не сказал, Лиззи прыснула со смеху.  
  
– Так уж и быть, скрытный и загадочный. Храни свои секреты.  
  
Аттано, кажется, даже улыбнулся. Угол рта на мгновение красиво изогнулся, а потом эмоцию словно сдуло. Он соскользнул с подоконника; волкодав тут же вскинул голову.  
  
– Дауд хочет с тобой поговорить.   
  
– Я даже не знаю, Аттано, ты меня насмерть заговорил, – подразнила она его. – Не уверена, что вынесу еще хоть немного.  
  
– Рад был повидаться, Страйд, – Аттано направился на выход из лазарета, волкодав поспешил следом.  
  
Лиззи смотрела, как он уходит, и безо всякого стеснения разглядывала его удаляющийся зад. Совсем недурственный, как она решила. Почти такой же качественный, как у Лёрк.  
  
В коридоре за дверями лазарета было темно, и Лиззи потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы понять, кто остановил Аттано. Он и Дауд переговаривались о чем-то, стояли интригующе близко друг к другу. Она увидела, как Дауд провёл большим пальцем по челюсти Корво – по его ожогам. Волкодав сидел у их ног, высунув язык, и совершено не обращал внимания на происходящее. Силуэты Китобоев еще немного приблизились друг к другу и на короткий миг соприкоснулись лбами, после чего Аттано отстранился он него и исчез из виду. Дауд несколько секунд смотрел ему вслед, и только потом зашел в лазарет.  
  
Лиззи как раз оправилась от лёгкого удивления и оскалилась в ухмылке.  
  
– Приятно видеть тебя не в обносках Смотрителей, Дауд, – поприветствовала она его.  
  
– Приятно видеть, что ты не пускаешь слюни на подушку, Страйд, – Дауд сел на соседнюю койку. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Лиззи пожала одним плечом.  
  
– Спроси меня об этом, когда я верну свою команду, а Эдгар Уэйкфилд отправится на дно океана с цементным блоком, привязанным к ногам. Вот тогда спроси меня еще раз.  
  
– Понял, – Дауд мельком заглянул в ее кружку, чтобы проверить, выпила ли она мерзкое снадобье из эликсира, масла и икры, и остался доволен ее пустотой.  
  
Лиззи хмыкнула.  
  
– Жаждешь вернуть меня в строй?  
  
– Мне нужен твой корабль.   
  
– Какое неебическое совпадение. Мне он тоже нужен, – Лиззи с шипением выдохнула сквозь зубы и откинулась на спинку кровати.  
  
Должно быть, выглядела она так же жалко, как чувствовала себя, потому что Дауд сказал:  
  
– Можешь мне не платить. Я избавлюсь от Уэйкфилда. При условии, что ты согласишься отвести корабль к усадьбе Бригморов, когда с ним будет покончено.  
  
Лиззи была ему признательна, но всё равно вопросительно выгнула бровь.  
  
– Усадьба Бригморов, м? Она заброшена уже много лет. Что ты хочешь там найти?  
  
– Ведьм. Хочу избавиться и от них.  
  
И больше ничего не добавил. Лиззи покачала головой.  
  
– Ты так же болтлив, как твой милый мальчик, – когда Дауд явно напрягся, улыбка Лиззи стала еще шире. – Так, и как давно вы вместе? Я, кажется, не припоминаю случая, чтобы ты на кого-то западал.  
  
Дауд глянул волком и ничего не ответил.  
  
– Бездна. Вы идеальная пара, – хохотнула Лиззи. – Он твой новый помощник?  
  
– Не он. Томас.  
  
– Тот блондин? Да, Томаса я знаю, – Лиззи поджала губы, но на этот раз все же рискнула спросить: – Что случилось с Лёрк?  
  
В привычных бесстрастных глазах Дауда промелькнуло сожаление, но выражение лица никак не переменилось.  
  
– Та же история, что у тебя с Уэйкфилдом.  
  
– Ни хрена себе! Жаль это слышать, – Лиззи не кривила душой. Когда кто-то, кому ты доверяешь, как себе, предает тебя, это больнее, чем выстрел в колено. – И что же с ней стало?  
  
Дауд одарил ее недовольным взглядом. Лиззи примирительно подняла руки.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Я знаю, почему ты спрашиваешь. Ты своих намерений на ее счет никогда не скрывала.  
  
– Ну понравилась мне девочка, – по-акульи оскалилась Лиззи, – пристрели меня за это.  
  
Дауд лишь хмыкнул в ответ.  
  
– Я не знаю, где она. Я выгнал ее и велел не возвращаться.  
  
– Нужно было отправить ее ко мне, – пробормотала Лиззи, и решила сменить тему, пока Дауд не придушил ее. – Аттано сказал, что «Ундина» еще в Ткацком квартале.  
  
– За ней присматривают мои люди. Если Уэйкфилд решит сняться с якоря, они вмешаются.  
  
– Я тебе благодарна. То есть, я понимаю, что ты всё это делаешь не просто так, – поспешно добавила Лиззи, – но я правда очень признательна. Спасибо.  
  
Дауд кивнул, принимая ее слова.  
  
– И когда я смогу выбраться из этой груды развалин, которую ты называет домом?  
  
К ним присоединился еще один Китобой, поверх его формы был повязан устряпанный пятнами крови фартук. Он одарил Лиззи пугающе вежливой улыбкой.   
  
Дауд подозвал его жестом.  
  
– А на этот вопрос тебе ответил наш эксперт. Лиззи, Монтгомери. Оставляю тебя в его надежных руках.  
  
Дауд встал с койки, и Лиззи с опаской посмотрела на Монтгомери и на очередную кружку в его руках.  
  
– Только не говори мне, что это снова то миножье дерьмо.  
  
Добродушная улыбка Монтгомери стала шире, и он протянул кружку ей.  
  
– Наслаждайся, – ухмылочка Дауда, уже направлявшегося к дверям, бесила.  
  
Лиззи стрельнула глазами сердито и выхватила протянутую посудину.  
  
– Хреновы Китобои, – пробубнила она себе под нос, сделала пробный глоток и содрогнулась. – Это еще хуже, чем предыдущее пойло.  
  
– До дна, Страйд, – бросил Дауд через плечо.  
  
– Да иди ты, – огрызнулась Лиззи и допила снадобье без дальнейших жалоб.  
  
Монтгомери принялся рассказывать об упражнениях и питании, которые ускорят ее восстановление, но Лиззи слушала вполуха. Она улыбалась: она вернет себе свою команду, Эдгар отправится кормить миног, и скоро она снова выйдет на открытую воду. История утверждает, что Чёрная Салли погибла в огне. Сожжена заживо потому, что ошиблась с выбором союзников. Глядя на снующих мимо лазарета Китобоев, едва слушая болтающего Монтгомери, Лиззи пришла к выводу, что Чёрной Салли было бы чему у нее поучиться.  
  
  


***

  
Корво вытянул руку ладонью вниз, выпрямил пальцы, и волкодав послушно сел.  
  
– Жди, – скомандовал он и отошел на несколько шагов назад, увеличивая дистанцию между ними. Собака сидела, свесив язык из открытой пасти, но Корво чувствовал ее желание подойти к нему. Он не опускал руку.  
  
А потом стиснул кулак, и вокруг головы собаки вдруг появилось грязно-желтое облако. Метка Корво вспыхнула, в голове зашептались голоса. Зрение снова сфокусировалось: кабинет стал черно-белым, а под собой он ощутил четыре лапы. Корво победоносно погонялся за собственным хвостом, царапая когтями дощатый пол.  
  
Когда двойные двери распахнулись, он затаился и напрыгнул на Дауда. Тот выругался и отпихнул его от себя.  
  
– Корво, Бездна тебя дери! Прекрати уже вселяться в этих блохастых тварей.  
  
Но Корво крутился вокруг его ног, и Дауд склонился почесать его за ухом. Корво довольно заворчал и отбежал к столу. Он с размаху саданулся спиной об пол, когда его разум отделился от разума волкодава. Этот этап по-прежнему лишал его чувства равновесия, несмотря на несколько дней практики.  
  
– Ты сама грация, – Дауд встал над ним и протянул руку. Корво принял помощь, позволил вздернуть себя на ноги.  
  
– Контакт длился дольше. Теперь я могу выбирать момент, когда его разорвать, – Корво потер виски, в которых застучали молоточки. – Всё еще привыкаю.  
  
– Бездна, сперва были крысы, – сердился Дауд, – теперь волкодавы? Дальше кто будет, люди?  
  
Корво задумчиво склонил голову к плечу.  
  
– Нет, – сурово посмотрел на него Дауд.  
  
– Но ведь может получиться…  
  
– Нет, – повторил он тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
  
Корво уступил и погладил собаку, когда та прыгнула на него.  
  
– Шерстяное недоразумение, только место занимает, – процедил Дауд, отпихивая животное от себя, когда оно попыталась прыгнуть и на него. Он тронул Корво за плечо. – Он тебя слушается. Вели ему убираться. Им нельзя находиться в кабинете.  
  
– Она.  
  
Дауд прищурился.  
  
– Это она, – Корво почесал собаке шею под подбородком, и она буквально растаяла. – Леонид назвал ее Эсма. Она пытается облежать тут всю мебель.  
  
– Да будь это хоть сама леди Бойл. Я сделаю из нее пальто, если она останется тут.  
  
Корво вывел волкодава наружу. Она, впрочем, не осталась в обиде и тут же погнала крысу вниз по коридору.  
  
– А ты у нас, значит, не любитель собак, – вынес вердикт Корво.  
  
– От них сплошные хлопоты.  
  
– Они хорошие сторожи.  
  
Дауд буркнул что-то не разборчивое, но Корво знал, что с этим аргументом сложно было поспорить. С тех пор, как они поймали и приручили волкодавов, в Радшоре стало безопасно, как никогда. К тому же, еще и крыс поубавилось.  
  
Дауд подошел к рабочему столу, прислонился к нему и утомленно провел по лицу рукой. Корво тут же появился перед ним, отвел его руку от лица, изучая уставшие черты и темные круги под глазами.  
  
– Иди спать.  
  
– Слишком многое нужно спланировать.  
  
– Страйд не встанет с кровати еще несколько дней, – заметил Корво. – А если не выгорит с «Ундиной», в Бригмор нас отвезет Сэмюэль. План «Б», ты сам сказал.  
  
Дауд покачал головой.  
  
– Я начинаю думать, что это неважная идея. В лодке Сэмюэля места хватит только для троих человек. Корабль Страйд вместит больше.  
  
– Мы вдвоем проникли в Колдридж и вышли из него. Чем нас может удивить усадьба Бригморов?  
  
– Я ценю твой решительный настой, – признал Дауд. Корво встал рядом, тоже прислонившись к столешнице, и положил голову ему на плечо. Он чувствовал, как подбородок Дауда упирается ему в макушку. – Он меня жутко раздражает, но я ценю его.  
  
– Тебя все раздражает.  
  
– Ты – в особенности, – Корво просиял от гордости и придвинулся ближе. – Я бывал в усадьбе Бригморов раньше, Корво, задолго до того, как встретился с тобой. Принимая во внимание ковен Делайлы и те статуи, что она создает, я сомневаюсь, что вдвоем мы пройдем дальше входных дверей. Делайла там не одна, поэтому нам нужны люди на случай, если не удастся избежать схватки. Именно поэтому нам нужно, чтобы Страйд доставила нас туда.  
  
Корво задумчиво хмыкнул.  
  
– Думаешь у Делайлы тоже есть Тайные Узы, как у тебя?  
  
– По меньшей мере, что-то похожее, – ответил Дауд. – Черноглазому ублюдку было бы скучно, обладай мы одинаковым набором способностей. Ты не задумывался, почему твои так сильно отличаются от моих?  
  
Корво посмотрел на метку на своей левой руке. Странно было обладать другими силами, нежели теми, которыми его наделяли Узы Дауда. Его Притягивание заменилось Порывом ветра. Старые и новые способности словно зеркалили друг друга: где тянул, теперь толкаешь.  
  
Корво поднял взгляд на Дауда ровно в тот момент, когда тот зевнул так, что челюсть затрещала.  
  
– Иди спать.  
  
– Я в порядке… – сказал он и снова зевнул.  
  
– Еще раз скажешь, что в порядке, я воткну тебе в шею усыпляющий дротик и оставлю спать там, где упадешь, – повторил он слова Дауда, сказанные ему несколько месяцев назад, когда он шел по следу Делайлы.  
  
Очевидно, Дауд вспомнил эту угрозу.  
  
– Я порой задаюсь вопросом, кто тут главный на самом деле, – пробормотал он. – Хорошо. Я пойду.  
  
– Славно.  
  
– Но только при условии, что ты пойдешь со мной. Ты не спал столько же, сколько и я.  
  
Корво нахмурился.  
  
– Я думал, ты хочешь закончить планирование.  
  
– Тебе тоже нужен отдых. Планы подождут.  
  
Корво дал увлечь себя к лестнице. После первой ночи, проведенной здесь, Дауд не позволял ему спать нигде, кроме своей кровати. Корво пытался прикинуть, сколько времени потребуется его соседям по общей комнате, – Квинну, Ардану и остальным – чтобы счесть его постоянное отсутствие подозрительным и начать задавать вопросы. Если только они уже не сделали выводы, придерживая комментарии при себе, но на этот счет Корво сильно сомневался. Ардан бы не удержался.  
  
– Будем отдыхать.  
  
Дауд посмотрел на него через плечо, не прекращая подъема по лестнице, выгнул бровь недоуменно.  
  
– Да, я в курсе.  
  
–  _Просто_  отдыхать, – повторил Корво.  
  
Дауд кивнул.  
  
– Согласен.  
  
Корво постоянно закатывал глаза, когда Джордан и Галия только сошлись. Они ни минуты не могли провести раздельно, или не касаясь друг друга, или упустив другого из поля зрения. Корво не понимал почему. Он предпочитал быть один. Если кто-то находился рядом с ним слишком долго, чужое общество начинало стеснять его, буквально душить, а для восстановления сил необходимо было личное пространство.  
  
Но теперь он понял.  
  
Идея  _«просто отдыхать»_  быстро стала какой-то очень далекой, что уже стало нормой за последнюю неделю. Незаметно для самих себя они успели переплестись руками и ногами.  
  
– Корво… – голос Дауда вибрацией отдавался в его костях.  
  
Давно они поднялись наверх? Полчаса назад? Час? Адреналин от вылазки в Колдридж до сих пор гулял по его венам*. Корво был возбужден так сильно, что было больно, а движения языка Дауда заставляли мелко дрожать.  
  
– Дауд… Ты мне нужен…  
  
Дауд прошелся языком до его копчика и снова спустился ниже. У Корво кружилась голова, словно у пьяного. Дауд промолчал. Тот тоже явно чувствовал себя захмелевшим, стонал приглушенно. Корво прикусил простыню.  
  
Пройдясь языком еще несколько раз, Дауд отстранился, потянулся за маслом.  
  
– Ложись на спину, – попросил он.  
  
Корво послушно перевернулся, посмотрел совсем остекленевшим взглядом. Дауд наклонился к нему и поцеловал, пока смазывал себя и подготавливал его, а потом протиснулся внутрь.  
  
Корво застонал в голос, впился пальцами в плечи Дауда, обхватил его ногами, ткнулся макушкой ему под подбородок. Напряженный и тесный, он царапал Дауду спину, принимая его в себя. Дауд терзал зубами его кожу, втягивал в рот, обновляя постепенно блекнущие метки с предыдущих ночей.  
  
– Блядь… – Корво запутался пальцами в волосах Дауда, стиснул в кулаках, оттягивая его голову назад. Запрокинул голову, вскидывая бедра навстречу чужому движению.  
  
Дауд толкнулся глубже.  
  
– Бездна… Как же в тебе хорошо…  
  
Его слова отдались эхом в голове Корво. Захваченный эйфорией, он прижался к Дауду теснее, впился зубами между его шеей и крепким плечом. Кожу на запястьях, там где их немногим ранее удерживал Дауд, покалывало, собственная шея горела от его укусов, и всё это Корво не выдумал – Дауд действительно был с ним, с его губ срывались ругательства, но Корво до сих пор не свыкся с мыслью, что это реально…  
  
– Не останавливайся… – выдохнул Корво, умоляя, не приказывая. Их губы встретились, а руки, шершаво царапаясь, гладили такое близкое тело. Друг в друге, они как в зеркале видели собственные эмоции, стонали в унисон. Жар все нарастал внутри него, и Корво вцепился в Дауда еще сильнее, зашелся несвязным лепетом сквозь сорванное дыхание.  
  
Дауд просунул руку между их телами, обхватил член Корво ладонью, и, приподнявшись на коленях и толкнулся глубже, наблюдая за его реакцией. Корво был прекрасен: обычно аккуратно убранные волосы разметались по подушке, грудь блестела от пота, под горячей кожей сокращались мышцы. Его собственные мышцы натруженно гудели, но он не мог наглядеться на то, как извивается Корво.  
  
– Дауд, – его именем Корво перемежал чуть ли не каждый свой вздох, – блядь…– он вскрикнул, уперся затылком в подушку, выгибая спину. Крупная дрожь проходила сквозь его тело волнами. Дауд размашисто толкнулся еще несколько раз, прежде чем и сам достиг пика. Он улегся сверху, накрывая Корво собой, и всё вокруг них перестало существовать.  
  
Корво сделал глубокий вдох. Отер пот с чужого лба, поцеловал. Дауд обводил языком темнеющие засосы на шее Корво; Аттано приметил эту его привычку. Он запрокинул голову, сильнее выставляя шею, чтобы тому было удобнее.  
  
– Такими темпами мы ничего не успеем.  
  
– Не успеем, – согласился Дауд охрипшим низким голосом, от звука которого по коже Корво побежали приятные мурашки. – А все потому, что я не в силах сдерживаться, если речь идет о тебе.  
  
Корво улыбнулся. Если подумать, в последнее время улыбка вошла у него в привычку. Бездна, да он действительно превращается в Джордана. Тот тоже был суров и неулыбчив, пока не повстречал Галию. А теперь и дня не проходит, чтобы он, довольный, не скалил зубы. Корво поспешно укротил широкую улыбку до чего-то менее очевидного.  
  
Дауд добрался до особо болезненного синяка.  
  
– Остальные увидят их.  
  
– Пусть увидят, – он снова прихватил его кожу зубами, осторожно, не торопясь, можно сказать, с благоговением. – Они и так, наверняка, уже судачат о нас. Это беспокоит тебя?  
  
Корво удивился неловкости в его интонациях.  
  
– Нет. Я всё думал, не беспокоит ли это тебя.  
  
– Ничуть, – заверил его Дауд. Корво буквально услышал, как его отпустило напряжение.  
  
Корво и сам расслабился. Они оба избегали этой темы, но никто из них ничего намеренно не скрывал. Корво знал, что Рульфио был в курсе: он, сволочь, теперь постоянно смотрел на него с хитрым, насмешливым взглядом, когда их пути пересекались. Но Корво не находил поводов огрызнуться на него. Несмотря на то, что Делайла до сих пор была на свободе, что Дануолл все сильнее погрязал в хаосе, он не чувствовал себя таким счастливым с тех пор, как покинул Серконос. Он знал, что думать так было эгоистично, ведь были люди, которые страдали, пока он, счастливый, лежал рядом с любовью всей своей жизни. Но, когда Дауд тронул пальцами его подбородок, наклоняя голову для поцелуя, Корво не нашел в себе сил почувствовать за это вину.  
  
– Спи, – приказным тоном сказал Дауд. – Как только Страйд встанет на ноги, мы отправимся в Ткацкий квартал. Посмотрим, что можно будет сделать с Уэйкфилдом и «Ундиной». Стоит нам только начать и, думаю, времени на отдых не будет совсем.  
  
 _«Не будет и времени, чтобы провести его вместе»_ , – подумал Корво. Но, когда они раскроют планы Делайлы и помешают их воплощению, у них будет всё время этого мира. Эта мысль утешила Корво, и он, наконец, закрыл глаза. Дрёма навалилась без промедлений. Ему казалось, будто его тело лишено веса, что он парит, и только руки Дауда удерживают его на земле.  
  
Корво теперь бродил по Бездне каждую ночь, но по пробуждении помнил только фрагменты сновидения. Этой ночью ему приснилась маленькая девочка, вокруг которой лежали цветы и мелки для рисования. На ее рисунке было двое мужчин. Близнецы. Один одет в черное, другой – в белое. И прежде, чем Корво окончательно заснул, в голове укоренилась мысль.  
  
 _Защити ее_

__________________

* не могу понять, чего это Корво такой впечатлительный? Неделя прошла с момента вызволения Страйд. Это не похоже на флэшбек к ночи вылазки. Корво и в худших ситуациях бывал. Однако его все равно почему-то пидорасит целую неделю. Ассасин, черт подери...


	2. Черный дневник. Часть 1

Корво знал, что во сне он видел Эмили. У него была хорошая память на лица, к тому же, ее лицо было на листовках по всему городу: от Мясницкого ряда до Старого порта – ошибиться было невозможно. Каждую ночь он видел ее в Бездне, занятой рисованием и напевающей. Корво не заговаривал с ней. Они сидели молча и рисовали вместе. Как оказалось, художник из него был паршивый.

Каждый раз, проснувшись, он гадал, настоящая ли она. Он подозревал, что нет. Скорее всего, она была лишь призраком, отражением реальной действительности, как и всё остальное, что Корво видел в Бездне. Но он знал, что продолжает видеть ее по какой-то конкретной, очень важной причине.

_Защити ее_

Корво пальцами обвел метку на руке Дауда. Они сидели, взгромоздившись на широкий подоконник в его комнате: Корво уселся между его ног, в то время как Дауд опирался спиной на откос и прижимался грудью к Корво. Было уже совсем поздно, и полная луна серебрила всю округу призрачным светом.

Корво больше не мог молчать: Страйд оправилась от заключения, и на рассвете они должны были отбыть в Ткацкий квартал.

– Завтра я не иду с тобой.

Он почувствовал, как Дауд выдохнул, пошевелив ему волосы на затылке.

– И с чего вдруг?

– Я должен вернуться на Площадь Холджера.

Корво вдруг перестал чувствовать мерное движение грудной клетки под своей спиной. Объятия Дауда стали крепче.

– Это из-за того, о чем ты рассказывал? Из-за того, что ты видишь в Бездне?

– Да.

– Ты не вернешься в Канцелярию.

Корво повернул голову вполоборота.

– Дауд…

– Я сказал нет.

Корво спокойно слез с подоконника и повернулся к нему полностью. Взгляд у Дауда был обманчиво холодный, но Корво слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы купиться. Но он видел в его глазах еще и страх. Корво обнял его лицо ладонями.

– Ты выслушаешь меня?

Дауд ничего не ответил, но и отказывать ему не стал.

– Пока я был в заключении, я слышал, как Смотрители говорили о дневнике Кэмпбелла, черном.

– И ты думаешь, что он написал там, где держат Эмили, – закончил за него Дауд. – Ты уже говорил.

Корво проигнорировал его тон.

– Кэмпбелл причастен к убийству Джессамины, потому наверняка был в курсе, куда забрали Эмили. Он делал записи, используя какой-то код, но расшифровать его будет несложно, когда я принесу дневник сюда.

Дауд стиснул зубы: мышцы челюсти напряглись под пальцами Корво.

– Почему эта девочка так важна для тебя?

– Я не знаю, – и он не лукавил. Дни напролет ему не давала покоя мысль, что Эмили одиноко и страшно, и что он должен сделать хоть что-то, чтобы это изменить. – Хотел бы я понимать почему, тогда мы с тобой смогли бы что-нибудь придумать. Но это важно для меня. Мне нужен этот дневник.

– Ты клеймил Кэмпбелла. Все тебя ищут, – напомнил ему Дауд. – Возвращаться глупо. К тому же, Кэмпбеллу больше не позволено находиться на Площади Холджера. Он был изгнан как еретик, никто не знает, где он теперь. Если этот твой дневник остался у него при себе, то отыскать его будет невозможно.

– До изгнания его должны были лишить всех личных вещей, – парировал Корво. – Дневник по-прежнему должен быть где-то в Канцелярии…

Дауд притянул его к себе и поцеловал, заставив замолчать. Корво не возражал, лишь прижался теснее. Когда он отстранился, Дауд смотрел на него со странной смесью восхищения и раздражения.

– Ты так умен, что тебе это идет во вред, – он провел большим пальцем по щеке Корво. – Ты не вернешься туда. Я не позволю.

– Но почему? – Корво не собирался отступать.

– У меня даже найдется неличный аргумент. Мне нужно, чтобы все мои люди были сосредоточены на миссии в Бригморе. Нет сейчас времени, чтобы распыляться на что-то еще.

– Я именно поэтому и хочу заполучить дневник сейчас. Я буду отвлекаться, если оставлю это на потом. Расшифрую, когда мы покончим с Делайлой, но сперва я должен добыть его. И закрыть для себя это дело, – под раздраженное ворчание Дауда Корво снова приблизился к нему и поцеловал в лоб. Дауд сердито, как будто нехотя, обнял его. – А какой у тебя личный аргумент?

Корво поразила перемена, произошедшая с Даудом буквально за долю секунду: вот только что он сердито ворчал, а сейчас уткнулся носом ему в шею, словно нуждающийся в ласке волкодав.

– Не хочу, чтобы тебя снова отняли у меня.

Корво сглотнул ком в горле и обнял его крепче.

– Никто меня не отнимет. Я вернусь, в точности, как в прошлый раз, – он снова обхватил ладонями лицо Дауда. – Я лишь прошу довериться мне.

– Тебе я доверяю. А вот Смотрителям – не особо.

– Я справлюсь с ними, – заверил его Корво. – Меня никто не заметит. Меня никогда не замечают.

Дауд хмыкнул.

– Я пойду с тобой.

– Нет. Ты должен быть в Ткацком квартале, – у Дауда и без того хватало забот: «Ундина», усадьба Бригморов, Делайла. Возможно, он до сих пор переживал из-за Билли и шестерых погибших Китобоях. Эмили и черный дневник сейчас были бременем Корво, не стоило вешать на Дауда еще и это. – Ты вернешь Лиззи ее корабль, а я – достану дневник. Встретимся на «Ундине» и отправимся в Бригмор.

Взгляд у Дауда был тяжелый. 

– Ты ведь все равно пойдешь на Площадь Холджера, как бы этот разговор ни закончился. Независимо от того, разрешу я тебе или нет, – в голосе Дауда не было вопросительной интонации. Наконец, он устало вздохнул. – Иди.

Корво поцеловал его в угол губ.

– Спасибо.

– М-хм.

Еще один поцелуй.

– Я буду осторожен.

– Хм.

Корво улыбнулся.

– Я лю… – он тут же прикусил язык, удивленно распахнув глаза. Он практически сказал это вслух. Эти слова не сходили с его языка вот уже как десять лет, а сейчас он едва не произнес их бессознательно. Грудь словно стиснуло стальным обручем, но он стерпел. – Я уйду на рассвете. Так я успею добраться до Ткацкого квартала к закату.

Дауд проворчал что-то неразборчивое и затащил Корво обратно на подоконник. 

– Если завтра я услышу, что тебя снова арестовали, я забуду про Бригмор и вместо этого отправлюсь в Канцелярию Верховного Смотрителя, чтобы убить тебя своими руками.

– Этому не бывать.

– Что, думаешь не убью? Совершенно зря надеешься.

– Я имел в виду, что ты не услышишь о моем аресте.

– Хорошо, – пробормотал Дауд, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

Корво откинулся назад, устраиваясь у него на груди, и руки Дауда снова сомкнулись вокруг него кольцом. Он наблюдал, как облака то затягивали луну, то снова обнажали, и не заметил, как задремал. Он едва заметил, когда Дауд перенес его на кровать, и сразу же провалился глубже в сон.

В Бездне он сидел рядом с Эмили и рассматривал ее последний рисунок. Человек с темными волосами держал в руке какой-то черный предмет. Черный дневник Кэмпбелла. Эмили повернула к нему голову и улыбнулась.

***

Корво проснулся рано и принялся собираться. Он был ранней пташкой, пока не начал делить постель с Даудом. Теперь утро стало его врагом. Вставать и выпутываться из чужих объятий каждый раз было равносильно подвигу.

Быстрее всего передвигаться по Дануоллу можно было только на лодке, так что Корво отправился на поиски Сэмюэля. Тот нашелся на кухне, и был не один, а в целой компании. Квин оказался прав – лодочник прижился в Радшоре. Он согласился отвезти Корво на Площадь Холджера, даже не став расспрашивать о причине.

Перед отбытием Корво успел вернуться в офис еще раз. Дауд не попрощался с ним, они даже не коснулись друг друга. И только на полпути вверх по Ренхевен он вдруг понял почему. Каждое прикосновение и каждое прощание могло стать последним. Корво знал, что это не так, был уверен, что выберется с Площади Холджера невредимым. Но осознание логики Дауда цепкой клешней стискивало ему горло всю дорогу до Винного квартала.

Показался задний двор резиденции Верховного Смотрителя; Сэмюэль подвел лодку ближе к берегу, и Корво запрыгнул на причал.

– Спасибо, что подвезли.

Лодочник, как Корво и ожидал, лишь отмахнулся.

– Ничего страшного, мне только в радость.

– Вам никто не говорил, что вы слишком покладистый?

Сэмюэль коротко рассмеялся.

– Вы первый, кто на это жалуется.

Корво почувствовал, как щеки заливает румянец.

– Я не жалуюсь, я просто…

Сэмюэль прервал его жестом, не прекращая улыбаться.

– Я знаю, сэр. Я вас просто дразню, – он взглянул наверх, оглаживая взглядом высокую стену, ведущую к заднему двору Канцелярии. – Берегите себя, Корво. После того, как Кэмпбелла клеймили, все Смотрители, должно быть, настороже.

– Да уж, – Корво осмотрел лодочника. Ни меча, ни защитной одежды. Пистолет выглядел так, словно застал начало эпохи. – Обещайте, что с вами все будет в порядке, пока ждете здесь.

Сэмюэль снова засмеялся.

– Не волнуйтесь, сэр. Я бы не дожил до своих лет, не имей я пару козырей в рукаве. Я буду ждать вашего возвращения на этом самом месте.

Корво кивнул и запрыгнул на цепь, свисавшую с подъемной конструкции на стене. Задний двор теперь выглядел иначе. Когда он был тут в последний раз, вид у Канцелярии был мрачный, шел дождь. А под утренним солнцем это место казалось практически приятным.

Сама же резиденция походила на кошмар каждого еретика. Патрули во внутреннем дворе и на улицах были усиленны, теперь Смотрителей стало вдвое больше. Среди них не было видно городской стражи. Корво этому ничуть не удивился. После случая с Карноу было проведено расследование, и, когда в бокале капитана стражи были обнаружены следы тивийского яда, он отозвал своих людей, приказав держаться подальше от Смотрителей. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока между их фракциями не установится хоть какое-то подобие мира. Карноу был умен. Корво было стыдно за то, что он бросил его в мусорный бак.

Внутрь Корво пролез через одно из верхних окон. Если дневник Кэмпбелла все еще был здесь, то он должен быть среди его конфискованного имущества. Корво начал поиски с личных покоев Верховного Смотрителя. Комнаты были роскошными, и всё в них казалось чрезвычайно хрупким и дорогим. Но дневника там не оказалось.

Не нашлось его нигде и на всем верхнем этаже. Пробираясь на первый этаж, Корво прошел над Смотрителем, сидевшим на ступеньках. Он читал письмо: пергамент был потрепанный, словно письмо перечитывали сотню раз. Любопытство заставило Корво помедлить: он разглядел только _«прошлая ночь»_ и _«Дарион»_. Корво вдруг ощутил неуместный укол сочувствия, уж больно печальным был Смотритель, снова и снова скользивший взглядом по знакомым строчкам. Корво отправился дальше.

В фойе еще один Смотритель читал проповедь группе горожан, рьяно декламируя Запреты и предупреждая не поддаваться искушениям Чужого. Корво остановился на одной из высоко висевших люстр и заметил оттуда пару Смотрителей, которые поглядывали в сторону собравшихся людей и, убедившись, что на них никто не смотрит, незаметно шмыгнули в соседнюю дверь. Подозрительно. Корво последовал за ними. Их голоса раздавались на лестнице эхом.

– Это глупость чистой воды, Мартин, – прошипел один из них.

– Мне нужен этот дневник, – огрызнулся второй, Мартин. – Он должен быть здесь. Говорил я тебе, самые дорогие вещи Кэмпбелл хранил в своей секретной комнате.

– А я говорю, брат, что Кэмпбелл дневник всегда держал при себе, – когда они подошли к бюсту Холджера, стоявшему у стены, Смотритель оглянулся через плечо, проверяя периметр, и Корво нырнул за ящик. – Нам не стоит туда спускаться. Из-за тебя меня казнят.

– Как только дневник окажется у меня, никто и пальцем не посмеет нас тронуть, – ответил Мартин. – Верь, брат Джаспер. Он точно там, – он нажал на правый глаз бюста, и стена за скульптурой сдвинулась в сторону, открывая скрытую комнату. – Идем.

Мартин прошел внутрь, Джаспер неуверенно пошел следом. Корво крался позади них, стараясь держаться ниже и не высовываться из теней. Секретная комната Кэмпбелла мало чем отличалась от его личных покоев: так пристало жить лорду, а не человеку веры. Корво лишний раз порадовался, что клеймил ублюдка.

В четыре руки Смотрители перерывали вещи в комнате какое-то время, а Мартин становился все более раздраженным.

– Он обязан был быть здесь, – зло пробормотал он себе под нос. – Где еще он мог оказаться?

– Я же говорил, – сердито сказал Джаспер, – как только на Смотрителя накладывается клеймо, всё его имущество раздается беднякам, как пожертвование. Дневник Кэмпбелла всегда носил с собой, так что он, вероятно, также был отдан бедным. Вместе с мундиром, в котором он, скорее всего, и лежал. Ты знаешь наши порядки лучше, чем кто-либо, так что я не понимаю, почему мы рискуем здесь нашими жизнями ради клятой книжонки.

Мартин глухо ругнулся.

– Ты был там, когда раздавали его имущество. Видел, кто забрал его одежду?

– Я не знаю, – проныл Джаспер, нервно поглядывая на вход в комнату. – Какая-то слепая старая женщина ушла с его мундиром. Что-то бормотала про своих пташек. Да разве это важно? Дневника здесь нет, пожалуйста, можем мы уже уйти отсюда?

Вытянув шею, чтобы лучше слышать, Корво случайно столкнул пустую винную бутылку с одного из ящиков. Бутылка разбилась.

Оба Смотрителя вздрогнули.

– Ты слышал? – прошипел Джаспер. – Давай убираться отсюда.

Мартин пошел следом за ним, и они оба поспешно покинули секретную комнату. Корво исхитрился остаться вне поля их зрения, когда они проходили мимо него.

Когда их звук их торопливых шагов затих, он встал в полный рост. Корво не стал тратить время на обыск комнаты – это за него уже сделал Мартин. Дневника здесь, очевидно, не было. Он сердито осматривался по сторонам, сожалея, что этот разговор не пришлось подслушать где-нибудь в другом месте, не в тридцати футах под землей. Он потратил немало времени, чтобы добраться до первого этажа и выбраться наружу.

Если Канцелярия пожертвовала пожитки Кэмпбелла общественности, то Корво знал, откуда следует начать поиски.

– Убийца, – поприветствовал его Грифф, позволяя Корво войти в свою лавку. Он выглянул наружу и быстро закрыл за ним дверь, – не видел тебя в этих краях с тех пор, как ты разыскивал эту женщину. Как бишь ее звали? Данила? Дианна?

– Делайла.

– Ах, да. И как прошли поиски?

Корво подумал, отобразило ли его лицо всю гамму испытываемых им эмоций.

Грифф посуетился возле полок, переставляя свои товары, и только потом уделил Корво свое внимание.

– Что я могу сделать для тебя на этот раз?

– Я слышал, что недавно раздавали барахло Кэмпбелла. После того, как его клеймили.

– Да, было дело. Я сам ходил посмотреть на это.

– Я надеялся, что ты был там, – Корво взял с одного из столов оглушающую мину, борясь с желанием сунуть ее в карман. Он положил мину на место. У него не было с собой ни гроша. – Ты видел там старуху? Она, наверняка, твердила что-то о птицах.

Грифф поджал губы.

– Хм-м, да. Сложно было ее не заметить, Бабулю Ветошь. Вообще, люди стараются избегать ее по возможности, кроме, разве что, детворы с Эндории. Безумная орава, надо сказать.

– Это она забрала мундир Кэмпбелла?

– Думаю, да, – ответил Грифф. – Зачем тебе он сдался? Это немного странно, что еретик ищет старый мундир Смотрителя.

Корво оставил его вопрос без ответа и направился на выход.

– Где она живет?

– Так, погоди-ка минуту, – Грифф сложил руки на груди. – Не жди, что я скажу тебе еще хоть что-нибудь за просто так. Я, в конце концов, деловой человек.

Корво перебросил ему несколько гранат с удушливой пылью.

– Адрес.

Грифф проверил снаряды и, удовлетворившись, кивнул.

– Смогу продать их по хорошей цене. Бабушка Ветошь живет напротив винокурни. Просто пройти под арку в конце улицы.

И Корво оставил торговца. Миновав винокурню, он заметил на балконе одного из домов старую женщину, выбрасывавшую гнутую и битую кухонную утварь прямо на улицу.

– О, нет. Как некрасиво, – ворчала она, – просто мусор. Мусор, мусор, мусор… Один только мусор.

Корво задумчиво подвигал челюстью, пока изучал ее. Она носила изношенную и рваную одежду, но он сразу заподозрил, что когда-то она была аристократкой. Ее глаза выбелила слепота.

Когда она вернулась внутрь, Корво перенесся на балкон следом за ней. Старуха исчезла. Используя темное зрение, он разглядел ее силуэт этажом ниже. Он нахмурился. Никто не способен передвигаться так быстро, не обладая теми же способностями, что и он. Корво положил руку на клинок и спустился вниз по лестнице.

Дом был в таком ужасном состоянии, словно находился в Радшоре: во всех углах грудился хлам, стены поросли мхом. Кроваво-красный мундир Кэмпбелла, висевший на спинке стула, буквально бросился ему в глаза среди всей этой серости.

Бабушка Ветошь стояла возле раковины.

– Я же говорила, ножи кладут слева. Их всегда кладут слева, – бормотала она. – Ты никогда не слушаешь.

Она стояла к нему спиной. Пока Корво оставался тихим, он мог забрать мундир и уйти незамеченным. Он подошел ближе. Старуха тут же подняла голову.

– Милый?

Корво замер. Он двигался беззвучно.

Бабушка Ветошь обернулась, протянула к нему руку в перчатке.

– Это ты, мой дорогой супруг?

Корво отшатнулся, а ее пальцы едва не коснулись его лица. Она опустила руку и вздохнула, качая головой:

– Мои глаза уже не те, что раньше. Ты не он. Нет, совсем не он.

Находясь так близко, Корво смог разглядеть ее как следует. Она горбилась, держала руки согнутыми, беспрестанно двигая кистями. Точно крыса, вставшая на задние лапы. Макияж у нее был ужасный: криво нанесенная помада и размазанные тени – он лишь сильнее старил ее, придавая еще более потасканный вид.

– Ты видел _его_? – восторженно спросила Бабушка Ветошь. – Того, красивого, с прекрасными темными глазами. Он сказал, что ты придешь. Придешь за мундиром. Он попросил меня забрать его и сберечь для тебя, – она взяла Корво за руку и утянула к двери возле раковины. – А теперь поспеши. Ты уже здесь. Ты пришел, наконец-то, после всего этого ожидания. Я ждала тебя, милый. Не его, конечно. Не своего дражайшего супруга, нет, нет, нет. Не заставляй его ждать.

Она мягко, но настойчиво вытолкала Корво за дверь, и та со скрипом закрылась за ним. Инстинкты настаивали, чтобы он вломился обратно, схватил мундир и бежал прочь. Но любопытство заставило спуститься по ступенькам в сад. Путь освещал мрачный пурпурный свет масляных ламп. За поворотом стоял алтарь, увитый колючей проволокой и дорогой тканью. Чужой висел в воздухе прямо перед ним, как центр всей этой композиции.

Он склонил голову.

**– Здравствуй, Корво**.

Корво кивнул в знак приветствия, и Чужой поманил его подойти ближе. Корво подчинился, но остановился в нескольких шагах от него.

**– Как тебе моя метка?**

Корво взглянул вниз, на свою руку.

– Она отличается.

**– От способностей, что тебе давали Узы Дауда? Да. Ты не похож на других, Корво, на тех, кто слепо следует приказам. Ты стоишь и слушаешь, когда другие могли уже кричать от ярости. Ты наблюдаешь, вместо того, чтобы напасть. Ты оставил Верховного Смотрителя в живых. Я старше камней, на которых построен этот город. Но даже я не смог предсказать такого поворота событий,** – Чужой поддел пальцами его подбородок и повернул его голову в сторону. Черные глаза внимательно разглядывали ожог на челюсти. **– Ты слишком интересен, чтобы владеть теми же способностями, что и те, кто следует за Даудом.**

Корво ничего не ответил на это. От холодных пальцев Чужого по его коже ползли мурашки.

**– Напряжение между тобой и Даудом разрешилось после твоего возвращения из «мертвых»? Твои надежды оправдались?**

Корво дернулся прочь из его хватки. Он сердито глянул на Чужого, но его молчание только сильнее позабавило божество.

**– Не пугайся. Я знаю твои мысли. И как отчаянно ты хочешь вернуться в его объятья.**

– Не лезь ко мне в голову, – но в ответ он получил лишь улыбку.

**– Я вижу это и в мыслях Дауда. Вижу, даже пока мы с тобой разговариваем,** – он слегка наклонился вперед. – **Ты бы хотел узнать, о чем он думает прямо сейчас?**

За позволенную себе заминку Корво себя ненавидел. Разумеется, он хотел. Но не имел на это никакого права.

– Нет, – он сделал еще один осторожный шаг назад, чтобы подчеркнуть свою позицию. – Есть какая-то конкретная причина, почему я здесь или тебе просто доставляет удовольствие морочить мне голову? Дауд предупреждал, что тебе такое нравится.

Чужого ничуть не тронула его холодность. Он облокотился на алтарь позади себя и посмотрел в небо, видневшееся между домами, окружавшими маленький сад.

**– Ты здесь, чтобы услышать мое предупреждение. Будь осторожен, Корво. Люди зовут ее Бабулей Ветошью** , – сказал он, жестом указывая на восходящие ступени и дом. – **Когда-то ее руки добивался император, но она сделала иной выбор.**

Корво задумался о том, как передвигалась Бабушка Ветошь: быстро, за долю секунды преодолела расстояние между балконом и кухней.

– Она такая же, как я.

**– Верно** , – Чужой, не то не заметивший отстраненности Корво, не то безразличный к ней, взял его за левую руку и вынудил подойти ближе. – **Не стоит ее недооценивать, –** предупредил он, разглядывая его пальцы и переплетая со своими. – **Я бы сделал так, как она попросит, дорогой Корво. Тебе предстоит нелегкий путь, ведь твой противник – Делайла. Не нужно делать своим врагом и Веру.**

И прежде, чем Корво успел задать вопрос, алтарь опустел. Слабый приступ паранойи заскребся изнутри. Сад теперь выглядел совсем запустелым, но он по-прежнему ощущал чужое присутствие. Словно за ним до сих пор наблюдали, и продолжат, даже когда он уйдет.

Когда Корво вернулся на кухню, Бабушка Ветошь уже ждала его и держала в руках мундир Кэмпбелла, поглаживая пальцами ткань. 

– Это подарочек на твой день рождения. Я взяла его, потому что Чужой попросил меня, и теперь я отдаю его тебе.

Корво опасливо подошел поближе, но старая женщина отвела руку с мундиром в сторону.

– Нет, нет, нет! Сперва сделай кое-что для бабули. Окажи маленькую услугу, и тогда я отдам тебе твой подарок.

Корво не мог позволить себе отвлечься. Нужно было достать черный дневник из мундира Кэмпбелла, добраться до Радшора, чтобы оставить его там в безопасности, а затем вернуться на «Ундину», до заката, как он и обещал. Но Корво принял во внимание предостережение Чужого. Он уже успел закуситься с Делайлой, и едва не погиб из-за этого. Он не хотел узнавать, что с ним способен сотворить еще один из отмеченных Чужим.

– Какую услугу?

– Ты видел моих милых пташек? Те злые люди на винокурне обходятся с ними не очень вежливо. Совсем, совсем не вежливо! – ее улыбка стала шире, и она взяла руку Корво в свои ладони. – Неприятно будет, если с ними что-то случится, верно?

Что-то подсказывало Корво, что в Ткацкий квартал он сильно опоздает.


	3. Черный дневник. Часть 2

Время близилось к закату. Ну и где его носило?

Дауд барабанил пальцами по металлическим перилам. Непрерывный дробный стук подбешивал даже его самого, и он был рад, что Томас слишком кроток, чтобы жаловаться. Лодка Сэмюэля должна была показаться с востока, а с палубы «Ундины» открывался хороший обзор в этом направлении. Дауд прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть силуэт на горизонте. Ничего.

Лиззи раздраженно прищелкнула зубами.

– Перестань стучать.

Но Дауд не смог.

– Если ты так переживаешь, то не понимаю, почему ты вообще позволил ему уйти, – явно веселясь пробормотала себе под нос капитан. 

– У меня не было выбора, – огрызнулся в ответ Дауд. Он был не в настроении для нравоучений.

– Ты мог просто сказать ему «нет». Пусть вы двое и трахаетесь, но он все равно работает на тебя, ведь так?

– Он упрям, – Дауд обратил на женщину недобрый взгляд. – Запрети я ему или нет, он бы все равно ушел.

– Как скажешь, – Лиззи не стала спорить с такой логикой, – но я серьезно, перестань барабанить или я заберу твои пальцы.

Дауд снова уставился на воду. Ожидаемая лодка в бухте так и не появилась. Он сглотнул несколько раз, чтобы сведенное горло отпустило хотя бы немного. Корво не стал бы задерживаться специально, не стал бы заставлять Дауда ждать без серьезной причины. Такой как, например, повторный арест.

Он был готов высказать вслух весь свой поток сознания Галии, которая подошла, чтобы ободряюще потрепать его за плечо.

– Я с другого конца палубы слышу как Вы волнуетесь. Аттано парень смекалистый, босс, – сказала она. – Верьте в него.

– Забавно слышать это от тебя, Галия, – парировал Дауд. – Ты больше всех переживаешь, когда я отправляю кого-то из твоей команды в город.

– Сказал человек, вздрагивающий от любого движения на реке.

Дауд выругался про себя, когда голова сама повернулась к обозначенной реке, стоило на периферии зрения чему-то мелькнуть. Всего лишь птица.

– Мне нечего больше сказать, – вздохнула Галия и, встав рядом с Джорданом, облокотилась на перила, чтобы понаблюдать закат. Дауду захотелось перекинуть их обоих через край и посмотреть, как они свалятся на нижнюю палубу. Но благоразумность в голосе Томаса заставила его передумать:

– Не переживайте, сэр. Технически, до заката еще около часа. Корво скоро вернется.

Томас всегда был гласом разума, но Дауд был слишком взвинчен, чтобы сказать «спасибо», или хотя бы буркнуть что-то в ответ. Рациональная его часть понимала, что беспокойство его пустое. Корво умен и способен о себе позаботиться. Но другая часть, та что будет довольна лишь тогда, когда Корво снова окажется в поле его зрения, продолжая упорно отрицать, что в прошлый раз вернулся он чудом. Площадь Холджера – место опасное для кого угодно, особенно для Китобоя.

Лиззи поднялась с перил и потянулась, подняв руки над головой.

– Дай мне знать, когда твой симпатяга вернется. А пока мне нужно приструнить свою команду, пока мы не отплыли. Приятно будет вернуться на воду, – добавила она вполголоса.

Лидер банды пробралась к штурвалу и созвала всех «Мертвых Угрей» вниз, на главную палубу. Все они казались взволнованными после недавней кончины Уэйкфилда.

– Так, слушаем меня! Ваш друг, Эдгар Уэйкфилд сдал меня городской страже. А _вы_ последовали за ним, как за главарем. Но знаете что? – спросила Лиззи, широко разведя руки в стороны. – Я прощаю вас. Меня переполняет любовь. Но, – добавила она и оскалила свои острые зубы, – следующие из вас задолжали мне по пальцу. 

Она перечислила имена и потребовала второй палец у некой Аннабели, вздумавшей с ней огрызаться.

– Как думаешь, Страйд разрешит мне протрубить в горн, если я попрошу? – Джордан улыбнулся, заметив скептичное выражение Дауда. – Было бы весело. Никогда раньше не бывал на пиратском корабле.

– Да ты еще совсем ребенок, Джордан Флит, – вздохнула Галия.

Тот поцеловал ее в макушку.

– А ты скучная старая перечница.

– Перестаньте, вы оба, – Дауд чувствовал, как подкатывала головная боль: не то от несуразного поведения Джордана и Галии, не то от долгого ожидания прибытия Корво. – Лучше помогите Угрям подготовить корабль. Уэйкфилд оставил его в неважном состоянии.

Галия и остальные присоединились к «Угрям» на главной палубе как раз в самое подходящее время. Дауд порадовался, что в свое время решил не портить отношениями с командой Лиззи хотя бы потому, что они самая смекалистая банда в Дануолле. Он осмотрел «Ундину»: старое пароходное судно, изначально деревянное, а теперь пестрившее стальными заплатками и временно прилаженными металлическими листами, от чего смотрелось странновато. Корабль стоял на якоре в самом конце набережной, напротив старого склада. Каждый раз, всходя на борт, Дауд ловил себя на мысли, что не хочет оставлять город. Будет несложно однажды присоединиться к Лиззи в ее путешествии и покинуть Дануолл. Уплыть и открыть где-нибудь лавку. Может, даже на Серконосе. После того, как они покончат с Делайлой, Дауд, пожалуй, обсудит такую перспективу со своими людьми.

На верхней палубе остался только Томас, исполнительно вытянувшийся рядом с ним.

– Вы снова барабаните пальцами.

Дауд сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы перестать, и что-то проворчал. Он и сам не знал, что собирался сказать.

– Вам бы отвлечься, сэр, – Томас и бровью не повел, когда Дауд хмуро уставился на него. – Я слышал руну где-то неподалеку от склада, там, в конце гавани.

Дауд колебался. Ему не хотелось уходить с верхней палубы. Реку с востока он больше ни откуда не разглядит, но смена деятельности действительно могла отвлечь от безжалостных умозрительных картин, где Корво закован в кандалы за решеткой камеры в застенках Канцелярии, или еще хуже.

В конце концов, он сдался и коротко кивнул.

– Ладно, уговорил.

Томас тоже кивнул, принимая такой ответ, его губы тронула улыбка.

– Я отыщу Вас, сэр. Как только увижу Корво и лодочника.

– Спасибо, – Дауд смягчился, да и слова его были искренними. Он недостаточно часто благодарил мальчишку за то, что ему приходилось терпеть его скверный нрав.

Он прошелся в заданном направлении и начал охоту на руну. Он слышал ее монотонный гул, но не видел очевидного прохода в здание: главный вход выглядел так, будто двери не открывали годами. Поразмыслив, Дауд снял макинтош и начал присматриваться, нет ли подхода со стороны реки. Ему приходилось добираться до клятых рун и более сложными и длинными путями, но Томас оказался прав. Дауд был благодарен ему за эту идею, даже несмотря на то, что замерз и вымок до нитки к тому времени, как пролез на склад через затопленный подвал.

Внутри было темно, и Дауд выплюнул проклятье, неудачно вписавшись голенью в расшатанную трубу, торчавшую из пола. Он неодобрительно взглянул на единственный источник света, на алтарь, в центре которого лежала руна. Искушала, манила, провоцировала схватить ее. Последний его разговор с Чужим состоялся в Деловом квартале, и тогда черноглазый ублюдок насмехался над ним из-за того, как он обошелся с Ротвильдом и Тимшем. _«Ты размяк, мой старый друг»_ , сказал он, и Дауд стремительно умчался прочь, потому что знал, что это действительно так. Это заслуга императрицы: из-за нее он стал куда мягче. Сентиментальным. 

Дауд приблизился к алтарю, расправил плечи и коснулся руны затянутой в печатку рукой. Она исчезла, окутавшись тенями, и в самом их эпицентре появился Чужой. Прочее пространство померкло, оставляя ясно видимым только божество.

 **– А ты не прекращаешь удивлять меня, Дауд,** – сказал Чужой вместо приветствия. – **Не столь давно я наблюдал, как ты убиваешь императрицу и крадешь ее дитя ради наживы. Для такого человека, каким я привык тебя видеть, ты стал невероятно мягким.**

– Опустим формальности, – неприветливо отозвался Дауд. – Я просто пришел за руной.

 **– Нет-нет. Мы оба знаем, что это не правда.** – Чужой сложил руки на груди и склонил голову. Дауд ощутил непривычно б **о** льшее раздражение от его жестов, нежели обычно. **– Корво так и не вернулся к тебе. Ты пришел сюда, чтобы отвлечься.**

– Умный какой, – Дауд порадовался, что его слова прозвучали резко, а не напряженно, как он чувствовал себя, осознав, что ход его мыслей проследили так легко. – Но я бы впечатлился твоей прозорливости чуть больше, если бы ты не залазил ко мне в голову.

**– Корво сказал мне примерно то же самое. Не больше часа назад, у одного из моих алтарей.**

От такой новости Дауд затаил дыхание. Затем облизал губы. Он понимал, что Чужой провоцирует его на любопытство, но оказался слишком слаб, чтобы не спросить:

– Он в порядке?

 **– В порядке,** – Чужой посмотрел куда-то в сторону, словно увидел что-то в дали. – **Или _был_ в порядке. Когда я разговаривал с ним в последний раз. Хочешь узнать, о чем мы говорили? Это куда интереснее.**

– Не надо играть со мной.

**– А раньше тебе нравились наши игры. Корво пока не жалуется.**

Дауд вспомнил, что почувствовал, когда Корво продемонстрировал ему метку Чужого на своей руке. Гнев. Растерянность. Всепоглощающее желание защитить его ото всех и всего, особенно от существа, что сейчас стояло прямо перед ним.

– Не говори о нем так, словно он твоя игрушка, – прорычал он. – Я не позволю.

 **– Не позволишь?** – угол рта Чужого дернулся вверх. – **Дауд, Дауд, Дауд. Я скучал по нашим беседам. Мы не разговаривали с тобой вот так с тех пор, как Корво забрали люди Хьюма,** – он вздохнул практически печально. – **Я видел, как время, проведенное без него с мыслями о том, что его отняли у тебя навсегда, повлияло на тебя. А он был готов умереть ради тебя той ночью, когда я даровал ему свою метку. Он рассказал тебе об этом?**

– Разумеется, нет, – Дауд старался говорить так, чтобы голос звучал ровно.

Чужой издал звук, который моно было трактовать, как смешок, но Дауд не был уверен.

**– Я спас ему жизнь. Разве я не заслужил твоей благодарности?**

– Я ничего тебе не должен. Его бы и вовсе не забрали, если бы ты не отметил Делайлу, – процедил Дауд сквозь сжатые зубы. – Ничего бы из этого не случилось, если бы не ты.

**– Наконец-то собрал воедино все кусочки мозаики? Все не так просто. Делайла чрезвычайно умна, а под ее руководством ковен процветает. Грядут перемены, и у Делайлы есть план. А у тебя, Дауд? Мне любопытно посмотреть, что же ты предпримешь.**

– Твоя уклончивость неизменно меня раздражает, – проворчал Дауд. – Посмотреть, что я предприму относительно чего?

 **– Ты всегда был эгоистом. Это-то в тебе и заинтересовало меня в первую очередь. Тебя вела жадность, жажда богатства и славы. Ты никогда не думал о других, если вопрос стоял о твоем выживании. Ты остался все таким же своенравным. Некоторые вещи не меняются с течением времени.** – Чужой наклонился чуть ближе, вперив бездонный взгляд в Дауда. **– Но что-то не так постоянно. Я вижу путь, который ты прошел, чтобы сделать Корво своим. Вот чего ты хотел, Дауд? Корво был готов умереть за тебя. И его решимость осталась при нем. После всех перемен, произошедших между вами, мне интересно… Готов ли ты на то же ради него?**

Дауд ничего не ответил, но Чужой лишь улыбнулся его молчанию.

**– Ты готов. Как увлекательно.**

Склад обрел былую четкость, и Дауд остался один. Когда он вернулся к причалу, солнце село, и квартал погрузился во мрак.

***  
Вняв предупреждению Чужого, Корво расстался с Бабулей Ветошью на хорошей ноте. Проникнуть в лабораторию Гальвани было нетрудно, и он без особых проблем забросил отраву в перегонный куб для эликсира, который был в распоряжении банды с Боттл-Стрит – в точности как и просила его старая леди. С победоносным видом придерживая мундир Кэмпбелла локтем, Корво листал дневник в черной обложке. Как он и ожидал, бывший Верховный Смотритель шифровал все свои записи. Честер или Федор, вероятно, могли найти ключ к шифру. Корво решил отложить это занятие до возвращения из усадьбы Бригморов.

К закату он добрался до заднего двора Канцелярии.

– День выдался насыщенный? – Сэмюэль встретил его вопросом.

– Неужели я так плохо выгляжу?

Лодочник лишь мягко улыбнулся.

– Может, немного усталым. Вы пробыли в городе целый день, если помните.

Надо же, целый цень прошел с тех пор, как он попросил Дауда довериться ему и позволить вернуться на площадь Холджера. Казалось, что на самом деле, прошло куда больше времени, не меньше недели. Сэмюэль направил лодку в сторону Радшора, чтобы оставить там добытую черную книгу. Корво понимал, что это путешествие отнимет еще пару часов, и ему не терпелось увидеться с Даудом, сказать ему, что с ним все в порядке. За долгое время Корво привык, что находился радом с Даудом несколько на других условиях: присматривал за ним на Фуги, защищал, с отчаянным тщанием следил, чтобы тот благополучно добрался до дома. Он вдруг поймал себя на том, что беспокойно ерзал всю дорогу назад, и порадовался, что его мельтешение, по видимому, никак не волновало Сэмюэля. Он так и не смог совладать с собой до тех самых пор, пока они не достигли старых доков Затопленного квартала. 

Корво направился прямиком в Палату, на полпути осознав, что по-прежнему тащит с собой мундир Кэмпбелла. Он бросил его возле конуры: оно станет прекрасной подстилкой для одного из волкодавов.

Новобранцев Дауд оставил в Радшоре, не позволив им отправиться в Бригмор – миссия ожидалась чересчур опасной для «щенков». Несколько старших мастеров тоже остались в квартале, чтобы приглядывать за ними. Среди них был и Рульфио. Он же как раз покидал архив, когда туда направился Корво.

Китобой нахмурился, завидев его.

– Я думал, что ты в Ткацком квартале.

– Как раз туда направляюсь.

– Не так быстро, – Рульфио придержал его, поймав за руку, когда Корво попытался пройти мимо. – Где ты был?

– Гулял.

Рульфио, разумеется, не купился и потянул Корво на себя, когда тот снова попытался обойти его.

– Где?

– Снаружи.

– А ты, я смотрю, самый умный, – Рульфио с хмурым видом осмотрел взъерошенного Корво. – Хотя, если подумать, я сомневаюсь, что хочу это знать.

– Раз уж ты здесь, – Корво вытащил из кармана макинтоша черную книжицу. – Окажи мне услугу.

– Как всегда прямолинеен и сразу к делу, – Рульфио принял дневник из его рук и рассмотрел поближе. – Книга?

– И кто тут теперь самый умный? – ответил Корво. – Убери ее, пожалуйста, в надежное место до моего возвращения.

Руфио выгнул бровь.

– Могу я спросить, почему?

– Я объясню после Бригмора. Пожалуйста, сбереги ее.

Рульфио вздохнул, но больше не стал расспрашивать его.

– Хорошо, – он убрал дневник в собственный карман. – Со мной она в безопасности, что бы это ни было.

– Спасибо.

– Мм-хм.

– Я твой должник.

– Мм-хм, – Рульфио притянул его к себе и крепко обнял. – Можешь вернуть мне услугу тем, что не убьешься там. Будь осторожнее в Бригморе.

Корво ответил на объятие, и закрыл глаза, уткнувшись Рульфио в плечо.

– Договорились.

Рульфио отпустил его и подтолкнул в спину, направляя в ту сторону, откуда он пришел.

– А теперь вали. Не то опоздаешь.

– Удивлен, что ты еще способен следить за временем в твоем-то возрасте, старик.

– Придурок.

Корво улыбнулся и вернулся в доки, откуда они вместе с Сэмюэлем направились в Ткацкий квартал.

По вечерам в хорошую погоду Ренхевен была спокойна. Закатное небо отражалось в реке: красный, желтый и оранжевый расцвечивали воду, превращая поверхность в бушующее пламя. Корво рассеянно опустил пальцы в воду, пока лодка плыла вперед. Он ощущал странную безмятежность, словно затишье перед бурей. Он закрыл глаза.

Спустя некоторое время, он почувствовал, что Сэмюэль смотрит на него.

– Что?

– Кажется, я впервые вижу Вас таким умиротворенным, – заметил лодочник. Корво приоткрыл один глаз. – Ваша жизнь как будто несется семимильными шагами: нужно быть везде, всегда чем-то заняты. Думаю, это не плохо. Я имею в виду, видеть Вас таким, как сейчас.

– Мне нравится быть на воде.

Сэмюэль согласно промычал.

– Я всегда чувствую себя, как дома, когда на реке. Время практически останавливается, когда забираешься достаточно далеко от города.

– М-м, – Корво никогда не думал о том, чтобы покинуть Радшор по этой причине, даже когда прорвало дамбу и квартал затопило. – Наверное, здорово иметь собственную лодку.

– Мы с этой старушкой вместе уже долгие годы, – ответил Сэмюэль, похлопывая лодку по борту. – Однажды я нашел ее, вынесенной на берега Пандуссии. Я починил ее, и с тех пор мы были неразлучны.

– Вы были в Пандуссии?

Сэмюэль кивнул, и Корво постарался не выглядеть таким потрясенным, каким чувствовал себя. Вот уж действительно, не лодочник, а человек-загадка. Только один человек из двадцати возвращался с континента живым.

Они замолчали, и между ними установилась дружелюбная тишина, нарушаемая только плеском волн и пением птиц. Корво разглядывал здания на берегу, пока они проплывали мимо. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы лодка шла быстрее. Солнце уже село, и вдоль реки начали загораться огни бакенов.

– Я так задержался, – пробубнил он себе под нос.

– Я бы так не волновался, сэр, – благожелательно сказал Сэмюэль. – Я уверен, он поймет.

– Вы его слишком плохо знаете.

– Что ж, полагаю, что он не самый терпеливый человек. Судя по тому, что я уже видел.

Лодочник не видел и половины. Корво порой удивлялся, как новобранцы умудряются выходить живыми после его тренировок.

– Он меня прибьет.

Сэмюэль тихо засмеялся.

– Ох, в этом я сомневаюсь, сэр. Я видел, как он на вас смотрит. Он будет рад, что Вы благополучно вернулись, я уверен.

Его слова были искренними, и Корво почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь. Он опустил голову, надеясь спрятать свое смущение за воротником куртки.

– Как скажете.

Но от понимающей улыбки Сэмюэля его щеки заполыхали еще сильнее.

– Вы влюбились впервые, да?

Корво не ответил.

– Помню каково это было. Порой все просто чудесно, порой – немного страшно. Но в любом случае, первую свою любовь Вы никогда не забудете, – сказал лодочник, поворачивая «Амарант» по изгибу реки, и проводя ее между Мясницким рядом и мостом Колдвин. – И кто знает. Если Вам повезет, первая любовь может стать для Вас единственной.

Корво без всяких сомнений знал, что Дауд и есть единственный. Он потряс головой, поняв, как это звучит. Бездна, он стал таким же сентиментальным, как Джордан и Галия.

Сэмюэль вошев в очередной поворот и впереди показался Ткацкий квартал. Когда они подошли к бухте, Корво выпрыгнул на причал и привязал лодку к приколу. Затем протянул руку Сэмюэлю, помогая ему тоже выбраться на берег.

Взглянув на мачту «Ундины», лодочник присвистнул.

– Давненько я не видел пароходов таких старых моделей. Этот даже выше, чем те, которые я помню.

Корво согласно угукнул и обвел взглядом набережную: мрачная и загаженная, она ярко контрастировала с богатыми домами, чьи окна выходили в сторону реки. В последний раз он был в этом районе по делу Крунигана, когда они еще ничего не знали о Делайле, а Джессамина Колдвин еще сидела на троне. Такие мысли сбивали с толку, но присутствие «Мертвых угрей» немного успокоило Корво. Хоть что-то в этом городе не изменилось ни на йоту.

Корво и Сэмюэль забрались на корабль, стараясь не вставать на пути у снующих туда-сюда Китобоев и Угрей. Корво увидел среди них Квинна, и Китобой, заметив его, направился в их сторону.

– Как раз вовремя, Аттано, – вместо приветствия сказал Квинн. – «Буду до заката», Бездна тебя забери. Мы переживали.

– Я так понимаю, с Уэйкфилдом проблем не возникло?

– Не-а. Страйд выбросила его труп в реку и приказала команде пропустить нас на борт.

Корво понятливо хмыкнул.

– Где Дауд?

– Ты и не знаешь, где Дауд? – Квинн отпрянул в притворном изумлении. – Я просто в шоке. Я уж было начал думать, что вы там уже слились в единую личность, судя по тому сколько времени вы теперь проводите вместе.

– Где он, Квинн?

– На нижней палубе, – смягчился Квинн. – Бродил где-то какое-то время, а как вернулся – начал вырубаться прямо прямо там, где стоял. Страйд едва не пинками загнала его в каюту, чтобы отдыхал. Он весь день был как на иголках, раздражался, чуть что, – Куин вопросительно выгнул бровь. – Это ведь никак не связано с тем, что ты отсутствовал весь день?

Корво молча зыркнул на него.

Куинн улыбнулся шире, а затем потянул Сэмюэля за рукав.

– А Вы разбираетесь в корабельных двигателях?

– Немного, – ответил лодочник. Корво подозревал, что тот скромничал в оценках собственных познаний.

– Здорово, – Куинн вздохнул с облегчением. – Страйд сказала, что «шляпники» испортили катушку двигателя. Пойдемте, посмотрите, что Вы сможете сделать.

Корво откололся от этой парочки, направляясь к лестнице, ведущей на нижнюю палубу.

– Мне нужно сообщить Дауду, что я вернулся.

Он спиной чувствовал гребаную ухмылку Квинна.

– Передай ему привет.

– Отвали.

Дауд нашелся в одной из кают, и вид имел такой, словно уснул на ходу: разметался по кровати, не сняв сапоги, скомканный макинтош валялся на полу. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда Корво вошел в каюту и прикрыл за собой дверь. Корво стащил с себя обувь, скинул куртку и только сейчас осознал, как сильно устал. Он знал, что дальше будет только хуже: сначала путешествие в район Матчерхевен, затем – усадьба Бригморов. Но сейчас его это не заботило. Он добыл дневник Кэмпбелла и успешно вернулся на «Ундину». Сейчас ему можно отдохнуть.

Корво накрыл Дауда покрывалом, затем тоже залез под него и пододвинулся поближе.

Его движения все-таки разбудили Дауда.

– Корво? – прозвучал куда-то ему в макушку приглушенный вопрос.

Корво улыбнулся.

– Нет, это кто-то другой. Он скоро вернется, поэтому нам нужно поторопиться.

Дауд выдохнул смешок.

– Я бы на это не рассчитывал. Он, скорее всего, прямо сейчас в камере у Смотрителей.

– Как мало в тебе веры, – пробормотал Корво. – Меня даже не заметили, – если не считать Бабулю Ветошь, старую слепую женщину. Он решил оставить этот факт при себе.

– Ты достал этот твой хренов дневник?

– Да.

– Славно, – Дауд притянул его к себе и обнял крепко, до синяков. Корво ткнулся головой ему под подбородок. Он чувствовал, как Дауд зарылся носом в его волосы, словно лишний раз убеждая себя в его присутствии.

Корво прижался совсем близко, переплел свои ноги с чужими.

– Теперь я сосредоточусь на Бригморе. Я не планировал отвлекаться, – в ответ ему прозвучало согласное мычание, но тут Дауд принялся ворошить его волосы.

– Ты опоздал. Ты обещал вернуться к закату.

– В следующий раз я найду лодку побыстрее.

Рядом с его ухом зарокотал смех.

– В следующий раз. Можно подумать, я отпущу тебя в следующий раз. Твое место здесь, рядом со мной.

Корво не мог поспорить с этим заявлением. Он позволил своим мышцам расслабиться, пусть даже матрас был неудобным, и подавил зевок, ткнувшись Дауду в грудь. Скорее всего, встать им завтра придется еще до рассвета, чтобы помочь остальным на корабле. Ему страшно не хотелось двигаться после всего, что ему пришлось сделать сегодня.

– Корво.

Он уже начал дремать, поэтому он сморгнул несколько раз, собираясь с мыслями.

– Да?

Дауд был напряжен. Обеспокоен. Корво попытался приподняться, чтобы взглянуть на выражение его лица, но Дауд не позволил.

– В Канцелярии. Они спрашивали тебя обо мне?

– Я ничего им не сказал.

– Бездна, я не за это волнуюсь, – огрызнулся Дауд. Корво вздрогнул от такого его тона. Через несколько секунд он почувствовал, как тот вздохнул, и снова снова зарылся в его волосы, мягко пропуская их между пальцами. – Прости. Вообще, это задумывалось как извинение. Ты едва не умер из-за меня.

Дауду хватало поводов для сожалений: императрица, Эмили, Билли, утраченные жизни их товарищей. Корво абсолютно точно не хотел, чтобы его допрос добавился к этому перечню, особенно учитывая то обстоятельство, что Дауд к этому и вовсе никак не причастен.

– У тебя нет права голоса, когда я делаю тот или иной выбор, так что не нужно терять из-за этого сон, – сказал Корво. – А к чему ты об этом вспомнил?

Дауд покачал головой, и Корво тот час понял, что он не расскажет о причине.

– Я только… Я тоже готов отдать за тебя жизнь. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал об этом.

Это было так не похоже на Дауда, но у Корво все равно предательски затряслась челюсть. Он спрятал лицо, уткнувшись ему в плечо, но Дауд все равно чувствовал, как он дрожит.

– Я люблю тебя, – слова давно рвались на волю, а сейчас Корво не нашел в себе сил, чтобы сдержать их.

Дауд обнял его крепче и поцеловал в макушку.

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

Корво сдавленно фыркнул, душа рвущийся наружу нервный смех, и закрыл глаза, когда их начало щипать от слез. Он вцепился пальцами в рубашку Дауда, словно старался заякориться хоть на чем-то реальном. Ему еще не приходилось чувствовать себя настолько беспомощным. Его избивали, пытали, да и Чужой знает что делали с его жизнью, и только эти три слова смогли довести его до состояния всхлипывающего позорища. Он и не надеялся их услышать. Возможно, все-таки стоило, тогда бы он сумел совладать с собой. Он чувствовал себя донельзя нелепо, о чем и сообщил, едва снова обрел способность говорить:

– Прости. Я смешон, – его голос звучат хрипло и надтреснуто.

Выдох от тихого смешка коснулся лба Корво.

– Еще бы, – в его словах была только нежность, сопровожденная поцелуем во все тот же лоб. У Корво снова всхлипнул, чего, вероятно, будет стыдиться еще много лет после. Но сейчас это было не важно.

Вскоре он успокоился, а Дауд перестал дразнить его. Он почувствовал, как где-то внизу, под каютой, ожил корабельный двигатель, а с верхней палубы просочился голос Страйд, приказавшей своей команде отчаливать. Когда «Ундина» вышла из бухты, Корво наконец-то заснул.

***  
Эмили ждала его в Бездне. Она сидела скрестив ноги и, как всегда, что-то рисовала. Корво сел рядом с ней. Нахмурив брови, она передала ему рисунок, и Корво стал рассматривать его. Девочка, одетая в белое, сидела на троне. Позади нее стояла темная фигура, покрытая розами и шипами, а ее когтистые руки лежали на плечах девочки. Делайла.

Корво тоже нахмурился. Эмили и ведьма были связаны. И как она только узнала о Делайле?

– Она мне снится. Мне не нравятся ее глаза.

Сегодня Эмили впервые заговорила с ним. Корво взглянул на нее. Она выглядела напуганной. Помедлив пару мгновений, Корво разорвал рисунок надвое: Эмили на одной половине, Делайла – на другой. Он разжал пальцы, позволив обрывкам бумаги улететь с их островка навстречу жесткому яркому свету в центре Бездны.

– Я защищу тебя.

Эмили положила голову ему на плечо, а Корво опустил подбородок ей на макушку. Так они и просидели, пока не проснулись в разных концах города.


	4. Рычаг от крипты

Корво никогда не приходилось видеть ничего похожего на предместья усадьбы Бригморов. Он не видел сочной буйной травы с тех пор, как покинул Серконос. Это было то немногое, что он еще помнил о родном доме – изобильные земли, окружавшие Карнаку. Он постоянно отвлекался, пока они осматривали местность: его внимание перетягивали на себя цветы, деревья, толстые лианы, увившие прибрежные скалы, за которыми укромно встала на якорь «Ундина».

Лиззи предоставила им пять лодок, чтобы добраться до берега. Шесть в общей сложности, учитывая «Амарант», которая едва поместилась на погрузочной площадке корабля. Дауд взял с собой пятнадцать лучших Китобоев, принимая во внимание то обстоятельство, что большее количество просто не сможет переправить на берег. Остальным – не меньше, чем половине – пришлось остаться на борту вместе с Угрями. Не столько людей Дауд планировал вести с собой, но других вариантов у него не было.

Как только в поле зрения показался особняк, Дауд дал команду остановиться, и все принялись проверять снаряжение и боеприпасы. Народ очевидно нервничал. Ардан, зажав в зубах сигарету, беспрестанно крыл последними словами свой запястный арбалет.

– В чем проблема? – взглянул в его сторону Корво.

– Блядская хреновина отказывается нормально заряжаться, – выругался Китобой и шарахнул арбалетом по ближайшему камню. – Да Чужому бы в задницу…

Томас схватил его за руку, заставляя замолчать.

– Тише. Ведьмы могут быть поблизости.

Ардан заворчал, приложил арбалет еще разок.

– Кусок говна, а не оружие, – пробубнил он и отошел к Дженкинсу, чтобы тот посмотрел, сможет ли его починить.

Корво дважды проверил механизмы собственного запястного арбалета, а затем обратил все свое внимание на особняк. Тот был огромен, и деревья, растущие вокруг него, никак не могли спрятать его размеров. Он словно бы охватывал собой всю свободную территорию. Насколько Корво сумел разглядеть, единственным путем внутрь был парадный вход. Нервы неприятно защекотало. Ему не нравилось пользоваться парадными дверьми.

– Нервничаешь?

Корво искоса посмотрел на Галию.

– Нужно быть идиотом, чтобы не нервничать.

– Вот это я и твержу Джордану, – Галия как раз повернулась в его сторону. – Он говорит, что ничего не боится, – она вздохнула. – Идиот.

– Переживаешь за него?

– Постоянно.

– Ну, по крайней мере ты тоже здесь и можешь присмотреть за ним.

– Да уж. Это выматывает, знаешь ли. Он попадает в большее количество передряг, чем наши новые волкодавы, – Галия мельком взглянула на Дауда, который уже был готов столкнуть Ардана и Дженкинса лбами. Он был слишком далеко, чтобы услышать их, но Галия все равно наклонилась поближе к Корво. – Хочу тебе кое-что сказать. Это должен кто-нибудь узнать, пока все не началось.

Корво хмыкнул, выражая согласие слушать.

– Джордан попросил меня стать его женой, – ее скулы заалели. – Мы планируем уйти. Может, заведем семью где-то нибудь на Гристоле. Или даже в Дануолле, если город когда-нибудь станет лучше.

Корво редко удивлялся, но сейчас на какое-то время лишился дара речи.

– Хорошо, если вы оба хотите этого.

– Хотим, – Галия улыбнулась. – Мы уже какое-то время обсуждаем эту возможность, – она снова взглянула в сторону Дауда. – Я не хочу пока говорить Дауду. У него, бедолаги, и так проблем сейчас хватает.

– Я ничего ему не скажу. Но обещай сделать это сама, когда все закончится.

– Конечно, – Галия обняла Корво. Он постарался не выкручиваться из объятий. Галия была жутко тактильной и, как правило, забывала уважать личные границы Корво, когда бывала взбудоражена. Но она быстро отпустила его, по-прежнем широко улыбаясь. – Спасибо тебе. Я хотела, чтобы ты узнал первым. Не считая Джордана, ты был первым человеком, с кем я смогла разговаривать, когда только прибилась к вам.

Корво хорошо помнил, когда она присоединилась к ним. Первые несколько месяцев она была застенчивой, не меньше, чем был Федор в свое время, но постепенно осмелела и выбралась из своей раковины.

– Я рад за тебя, Галия Флит, – признался он. Фамилия Джордана хорошо ей подходила.

– Еще не Флит, – засмеялась она, толкнув его кулачком в плечо. – И не будь таким снисходительным, Аттано. Мы достаточно увидели с тех пор, как вы с боссом сошлись.

Корво фыркнул, но отпираться не стал.

– Значит, ты все поняла?

– Ага. А вы разобрались?

Корво кивнул. Он практически готов был выхватить клинок, когда на его плечо вдруг опустилась чья-то рука.

Позади стоял широко улыбавшийся Ардан.

– О чем это вы тут шепчетесь?

– Ишь какой любопытный, – сказала Галия, пытаясь цапнуть его за нос. – Не твое дело, – она подмигнула Корво и направилась к своему жениху. Корво увидел, как она закатила глаза, помогая Джордану закрепить на поясе несколько оглушающих мин.

Корво вдруг понял, что сдерживает улыбку. _«Снисходительный»_ , – ругнулся он на себя. Галия была права.

– Твой арбалет теперь работает?

– Пока что да. Долбанная хрень, – ответил Ардан, протягивая Корво свою сигарету.

Он забрал ее из чужих пальцев и затянулся. И закашлялся.

– Какая ж гадость.

– Именно, – Ардан забрал сигарету обратно, тоже затянулся и выпустил колечко дыма. – Спер пачку у Владко. Этот нервный тип курит только забористые. Вот я и подумал, что они помогут совладать с нервами. Нам сегодня предстоит влезть в серьезное дело.

– И не поспоришь, – Корво двинул челюстью в сторону, а потом снова взял сигарету, делая длинную затяжку. И впрямь расслабило самую малость.

– Все ссутся. Не могу их винить. Ведьмы – та еще погань.

Ардан говорил так, словно уже сталкивался с ними прежде. Корво хотелось спросить, но он знал, что вопросы с Арданом не проканают. Китобой менял историю своего прошлого каждый раз, как кто-то его спрашивал, так что Корво давно оставил попытки разузнать хоть что-то. О нем Корво твердо знал только то, что Ардан любит пить, курить и шляться по бабам, но это было очевидно каждому, кто провел в его обществе хотя бы пять минут.

– Вы двое, – они обернулись к Дауду. Тот жестом подозвал их к себе.

Китобои собрались маленькой группой. Корво встал рядом с Леонидой, они обменялись кивками. Рядом с ней он всегда чувствовал себя комфортно. Несмотря на то, что внешне у них было мало сходства, в остальном они были похожи: оба тихие и замкнутые. «Оба слеплены из сарказма и упрямства», – сказал как-то Дауд.

– Какой у нас план, босс? – спросил Ардан, туша окурок о траву. 

– Могу я предположить, что мы не пойдем через парадный вход? – добавил Джордан. – Это всего лишь мнение, сэр, но, кажется, его хорошо охраняют. Да и скорее всего он просто заперт.

– Согласен, – хрипло сказал Дауд. – Мы найдем другой путь внутрь.

– Сэр, если позволите, – заговорил Томас, делая шаг вперед. – Когда я был на разведке, то нашел крипту на кладбище за оградой особняка. Есть вероятность, что крипта – на самом деле подземный проход, но местность вокруг патрулировала ведьма. У меня не было времени приглядеться повнимательнее.

– Отличная работа. Разделитесь на группы. Корво и Томас, вы идете со мной, – скомандовал Дауд, а затем продолжил раздавать задания остальным Китобоям.

Когда большинство из них уже отбыли, Корво тронул Дауда за руку.

– А может кто-то остаться с Сэмюэлем? Мне не хочется оставлять его совсем одного.

Дауд отрядил на охрану берега, где они оставили лодки, Акилу и Киллиана.

– Спасибо.

– Что-то подсказывает мне, что он способен постоять за себя, – проворчал Дауд.

– Не хотелось бы узнавать на практике.

– Хм. Ты нашел нам потрясающего союзника в лице этого лодочника.

– Я до сих пор так и не понял, почему он помогает нам, – заметил Корво.

– Нам не нужно знать его причины, он помогает. Не задавай вопросов, – Дауд взял его за плечо и полностью развернул к себе. Он огладил пальцем край его челюсти. – Ты готов?

Корво кивнул, потянулся за прикосновением.

– Мы покончим с этим сегодня. А затем вернемся домой.

Корво кивнул еще раз, и улыбнулся его словам. У них были и более сложные миссии, чем справиться с одной ведьмой и ее последователями. Все они были способными бойцами, особенно вместе с Даудом. Корво был уверен, что в Дануолл они вернутся триумфально.

– Томас, – позвал Дауд, привлекая внимание Китобоя. – Эта крипта, которую ты обнаружил. Показывай дорогу.

– Так точно, сэр.

Томас показывал дорогу, ведя их вдоль утеса по самому краю обрыва. Умно, отметил Корво. Здесь их заметить со стороны особняка было практически невозможно. Кованая ограда отделяла громадное здание от садов и кладбища.

– Они расставили ловушки, – предупредил Томас. Корво проследил за его взглядом к нижней части ограды, где заметил натянутую струну. – Думаю, лучше обойти.

Дауд хмыкнул, выражая свое согласие, и в следующий миг исчез со своего места на ограде. Корво и Томас последовали за ним. Обновленный Перенос озадачивал Корво время от времени: эта версия по ощущениям была быстрее, энергичнее. Он едва не сковырнулся с ограды, когда закончил Перенос. Дауд поймал его за плечо, придержал.

Старший ассасин вздохнул сквозь зубы, со свистом, с таким видом, словно был ничуть не удивлен.

– Тут бродят ведьмы и еще Чужой знает что, но только ты в перспективе способен убиться насмерть, свалившись с забора.

У Корво со стыда вспыхнули щеки.

– Отстань, – буркнул он и Перенесся в центр кладбища, под низкие ветви плакучих ив. Томас тихо посмеивался, когда Корво присоединился к нему, но хмурый взгляд Дауда заставил его умолкнуть.

– Крипта вон там, – Томас указал на небольшую каменную постройку без крыши, при взгляде на которую возникало понимание, что пробраться в нее сверху не составит труда. – Я буду прикрывать Вас отсюда, сэр.

– Держись в тени. Местность тут более открытая, чем мне бы хотелось, – заметил Дауд. Пусть ивы и давали им укрытие, они были на прямом просмотре со стороны как особняка, так и теплицы сбоку от него. К тому же, во дворе, прямо перед парадным входом стояла статуя, вне всяких сомнений изображавшая Делайлу. Корво мимолетно задумался, все ли из них могли оживать, как та, что он видел в доме Тимша. Он искренне надеялся, что нет.

Томас был прав. Добравшись до крипты осмотрев надгробный камень, они поняли, что тот был обманкой, скрывавшей подземный проход в особняк. На месте рычага, который открыл бы этот проход, была только записка, которую Корво зачел в слух.

– «Делайла… Я взяла на себя смелость спрятать рычаг от крипты в садовом сарае. Теперь в особняк можно попасть только через парадный вход, все остальные двери надежно заперты и охраняются. Как только Дауд покажется здесь, ему негде будет спрятаться. Авелина».

– Они ожидали, что я приду один?

– Похоже на то. – Дауд издал задумчивый звук. – Но это их заблуждение может дать нам преимущество. Может, Делайла вовсе не такая умная, какой кажется, – он еще раз просмотрел записку. – Садовый сарай. На что спорим, что он прямо за особняком? – кисло спросил Корво.

Вдруг он услышал шорох растений снаружи крипты. Тут же рядом с ними появился Томас, утянувший их обоих в угол, скрывая от чьи-то глаз. Жилистая тварь, лишенная шерсти, но все еще напоминавшая здоровенную псину, прошла совсем близко, на ходу нюхая воздух костяным провалом на черепе.

Корво позволил себе дышать лишь тогда, когда она скрылась из виду.

– Это что за херь такая?

– Не имею ни малейшего понятия, – ответил Томас. – Они появляются из ниоткуда, а их черепа разбросаны по всей территории усадьбы.

– Лучше избегать их, – вынес вердикт Дауд. – Давайте отыщем рычаг. Похоже, это наш единственный шанс пробраться внутрь.

– Я найду, – вызвался Корво.

– Мы все идем, – рыкнул Дауд.

– Так нас точно поймают всех разом, – Корво пронзительно уставился на него в ответ. – Ты часто давал мне задания, ради выполнения которых нужно было пробираться в особняки знати. Пролезть в какой-то сарай я точно смогу.

Дауд открыл было рот, чтобы начать спор, но Томас опередил его, вмешиваясь в их диалог:

– Он прав, сэр. Передвигаться группой нецелесообразно.

Дауд сжал пальцами переносицу.

– Помоги мне, Чужой, мои собственные люди сговорились против меня, – проворчал он, но затем покачал головой и уступил. – Ладно.

Томас кивнул и повернулся к Корво.

– Мы дождемся тебя здесь.

Корво посмотрел на Дауда, ожидая услышать и его мнение. Тот издал невнятный гортанный звук, который Корво принял за согласие.

Томас отвернулся, наблюдая за входом в крипту, а Корво тем временем быстро поцеловал Дауда в угол рта.

– Меня не заметят. Меня никогда не замечают.

Дауд вид имел одновременно влюбленный и раздраженный. Он притянул Корво ближе и поцеловал как следует. Короткий нежный жест, от которого у Корво слабели колени. 

– Иди , – сказал он, отпустив его. – Мы подождем.

 

***

Тот момент. Дауд навсегда его запомнит. Только что Корво стоял совсем рядом с ним. Только что он видел его темные глаза, почти такие же, как у Чужого, только эти глаза он действительно любил. Он запомнит, что стоило этому моменту закончиться, как все пошло прахом.

Корво готовился Перенестись из крипты, но перед ними появился Ардан, и свет от его метки померк. Китобой придерживал истекающую кровью руку, лицо его было покрыто царапинами.

– Блядь, – потрясенно выдохнул Томас, оглядывая покрытого кровью товарища. Дауд ни разу не слышал ругательств от Томаса до этого дня.

– Что произошло? – Корво был конкретнее в своих словах.

– Ебучая засада, – выплюнул Ардан. – Мы с Федором прошли мимо одной из этих статуй, и тут началось. Этих ведьм там кишмя кишит. Они повсюду. Они знали, что мы придем.

Дауд обругал себя за наивность. Записка у прохода была лишь ловушкой, которая должна была дать им ложное чувство безопасности. Разумеется, они знали, что он не придет в одиночку. Все-таки, Делайла и впрямь была умна.

– Какова ситуация? – спросил он, страшась услышать ответ.

– Все плохо, если не сказать хуево. – Ардан попытался пошевелить раненой рукой и поморщился. – С ними еще эти клятые псины, так эти ведьмы еще и блядскими шипами стреляют, – Китобой убрал руку, которой поддерживал вторую, показывая дюжину острых черных шипов, воткнувшихся ему в бицепс. – Простите, босс. Кажется, мы просрали эффект неожиданности.

Но Дауд не винил никого, кроме себя. Ему стоило быть осмотрительнее, стоило догадаться о таком исходе. Однако времени на самобичевание у него не осталось. 

– Собери всех, – отдал он приказ Томасу, – и как можно быстрее. Им опасно оставаться поблизости от особняка. Отведи всех на берег.

– Так точно, – и Томас в тот же миг исчез из виду.

Корво потянул свой клинок из ножен, но Дауд остановил его руку.

– А ты не сражаешься. Ты ищешь рычаг.

Корво с непримиримым упрямством уставился в ответ.

– Но наши...

– Это моя ответственность, – всеми фибрами души Дауд хотел оставить его рядом с собой, но он лишь подтолкнул его, вынуждая идти. – Найди рычаг. Он нам все еще нужен. Встретимся здесь. – Корво медлил, и Дауд толкнул его сильнее. – Хоть раз в жизни не упрямься. И не смей попасться кому-нибудь на глаза. Пошел, – рявкнул он.

Взгляд Корво помрачнел, но он все-таки исчез в Переносе.

Дауд обнажил свой клинок, а затем осмотрел Ардана.

– Ты как, в состоянии драться?

Ардан хохотнул.

– Скорее всего, нет. Но я с места не сдвинусь, пока остальные не будут в безопасности.

Дауд не стал с ним спорить – все равно бесполезно. Они покинули крипту и, таясь, передвигались между деревьями. Лишь оказавшись на открытой местности, Дауд увидел насколько плачевно все обернулось: во внутреннем дворе развернулось ожесточенное сражение. Следующие несколько минут затерялись в буре мечей и брызг крови. Дауд потерял счет тем, кого убил, и, к тому времени когда они основательно проредили ряды ведьм и пробили себе путь к берегу, перед его глазами стоял красный туман. Он задыхался. Его одежда была липкой от пролитой им крови.

– Кажется, там на подходе подкрепление, – предупредил его Томас.

– Возвращайтесь на берег, – объявил своим людям Дауд. Оставшиеся на ногах Китобои помогали раненным убраться подальше от усадьбы, двигаясь задворками мимо кладбища, вдоль утеса.

Дауд поспешил к Джордану, державшем в охапке тело Галии. На ее животе была глубокая рана, и Дауд опасался худшего. А потом он увидел, что она крепко стискивала его руку. Она была жива.

– Г-Галия… – Джордан беспомощно смотрел на ее живот.

Дауд наклонился к ним, забрал ее из рук Джордана. Тот был слишком потрясен, чтобы нести ее самостоятельно.

– Шевелись, – приказным тоном велел ему Дауд. – Возвращаемся к лодкам.

Они нашли убежище на скалах, где оставили Сэмюэля и лодки. Лодочник бросился им на помощь, едва завидев их приближение. Дауд уложил Галию на землю, а Джордан, содрогаясь от нервной трясучки, навис над ним, заглядывая через плечо.

– Она будет в порядке, – сказал он тихо и перебросил Акиле флакон с эликсиром. – Позаботься о ней. И не давай ей отключиться.

Акила кивнул, хлопнул Джордана по плечу в знак поддержки и занялся ранами Галии.

У Дауда звенело в ушах.Он не сражался с такой отчаянной яростью с тех самых пор, как Смотрители устроили облаву в Радшоре. Он пересчитал всех по головам, отметив про себя, что Томас занят тем же самым. Корво он не учитывал, а помимо него не доставало двоих. На берег их вернулось двенадцать. 

– Кого мы не досчитываемся? – спросил Томас.

– Квинна и Дженкинса, – Дауд осмотрелся еще раз. Их не было. – Я возвращаюсь. – Томас последовал за ним, но Дауд вскинул руку, жестом останавливая его. – Нет, ты остаешься за главного. Проследи, чтобы они все были в безопасности до моего возвращения.

Томас с трудом сглотнул, но кивнул.

– Есть, сэр, – Китобой ушел обратно к группе, приказав Владко и Леониде встать в дозор. Дауд, услышав в его голосе властный тон, почувствовал как исчезает часть его беспокойства.

Он вернулся на территорию особняка. Воцарившаяся здесь неподвижность диковато контрастировала со совсем недавно случившейся бойней. Лишь только странный вороний грай где-то в отдалении звучал снова и снова. Дауд с настороженностью бродил между мертвыми псами и ведьмами. Он молился про себя, надеясь не увидеть тел **а** Дженкинса и Квина посреди этой резни. Он обошел статую Делайлы, стоявшую перед парадным входом, и заметил под ней знакомую маску. Он сел на корточки, чтобы поднять ее. Внутри, рядом с воздушным фильтром было нацарапано имя Дженкинса.

– Где же ты? – выдохнул Дауд тихо.

– _Дауд_.

Он взглянул вверх. Лишенные зрачков глаза статуи смотрели прямо на него.

– _Я знала, что ты придешь. Лёрк предупреждала, что ты просто так не сдаешься. Она была уверена в тебе, даже когда стояла передо мной на коленях, выкладывая мне все твои тайны, – плавный голос статуи множился несильным эхо, и Дауд чувствовал сверхъестественную энергетику, исходившую от него. – Я знаю, что означает метка на твоей руке. На моей – такая же. Я знаю все твои трюки._

– Тогда ты знаешь, что я более чем способен до тебя добраться, – со злостью проскрежетал Дауд, так и не поднявшись с корточек.

– _Неужели ты до сих пор обижаешься на меня за прошлый раз? За тот, когда ты узнал о предательстве Билли. Ну и за поимку твоего вороненка._

Он раздул ноздри, вспомнив тот день, но промолчал. Делайла не знала, что Корво сбежал от Смотрителей. И Дауд хотел продержать ее в неведении как можно дольше.

– _Все-таки жаль его. Прекрасное юное создание. Но не важно. Оставшиеся твои люди тоже погибнут здесь. Если только…_ – статуя затихла. – _Если только ты не сдашься. Тогда им не причинят вреда. Они будут вольны вернуться на свалку, что вы зовете домом, если будут держаться подальше от моей усадьбы_ , – статуя, кажется, усмехнулась, глядя на него. – _Мне нравится видеть тебя склонившимся, как сейчас. Предвкушаю подобное, когда мой ритуал будет завершен._

– Ритуал, – повторил Дауд. – Что за ритуал?

– _Скоро узнаешь, Нож Дануолла. Ты уже обнаружен, а кроме тех сестер, которых ты погубил здесь, у меня есть еще, даже больше. На этот раз тебе не удастся уйти,_ – проговорила статуя самодовольно, изогнув с улыбке уголки каменного рта. – _Мы об были избраны, Дауд. Но история запомнит только меня. Делайлу._

Статуя замерла неподвижно, и именно в этот момент, собачий череп, валявшийся рядом с ней, зашевелился и псина начала обретать полную форму. Дауд выхватил клинок из ножен, но пес уже мчался на него рваными скачками. Он ничего не успел сделать, – зверюга впилась зубами в его ногу – только почувствовал, как хрустнула кость. Дауд зарычал и чуть не рухнул на колени, когда псина стиснула челюсти сильнее. Он всадил клинок в спину псине, перебивая ей позвоночник. Та взвыла и разжала челюсти. Дауд вырвался, откатился в сторону, прицелился из запястного арбалета и выпустил стальной болт в псине в голову.Тело твари рассыпалось. Опираясь на целую ногу, Дауд встал и раскрошил остатки черепа сапогом.

– Блядь, – зарычал он, попытавшись встать на раненую ногу, но в итоге чуть не рухнул на землю. Он огляделся, оценивая свое незавидное положение. Он был на слишком открытой местности, чтобы прямо сейчас заняться раной. А статуя Делайлы несомненно оповестила остатки ковена о его присутствии. Это был лишь вопрос времени, когда они явятся искать его. Он не мог вернуться к своим, не мог позволить им погибнуть. – Блядь, – повторил он. – Корво был прав. Дауд безрадостно хохотнул в ответ этой мысли. Его навыки скрытности были ужасны.

Он услышал торопливые шаги и резко обернулся. Квинн и Дженкинс стремительно вылетели из-за деревьев с клинками наголо.

– Где вы, блядь, оба были? – сердито зарычал Дауд.

– Несколько этих псин загнали нас в угол, – загнанно выдохнул Дженкинс, согнувшись и уперевшись руками в колени в попытке выровнять дыхание. Он поймал свою маску, брошенную ему Даудом.

– Мы не сразу поняли как их убить, – добавил Квинн. – Нужно разбить им череп.

– Уже понял, – поморщился Дауд, перенося вес на здоровую ногу.

– Вот ведь дерьмо, – выругался Дженкинс, вытаращившись на его рану.

Квинн принял виноватый вид.

– Нам нужно было разобраться с ними быстрее.

– Здесь нет вашей вины, – хрипло отмахнулся от них Дауд. Он был не в настроении слушать сбивчивые извинения. Он огляделся еще раз, проверяя, не подступают ли к ним ведьмы. Не безопасно было этой парочке быть вот так на виду, быть так близко к нему после того, что сказала ему Делайла. – Возвращайтесь на берег. Сейчас же.

Квинн вышел вперед, чтобы помочь Дауду идти. 

Тот шагнул назад, чудом не опрокинувшись навзничь.

– Нет.

– Но…

– Квинн, – сурово рявкнул Дауд, не терпящим возражений тоном, – возвращайтесь на берег, вы оба. Я встречусь с Корво на кладбище. Мы решим, что делать дальше.

Дауд втайне порадовался, что эти двое не были такими же упрямыми, как Корво.

– Так точно, босс. Тогда увидимся у лодок.

 _«Не увидимся»_ , – подумал он, наблюдая за тем, как Квинн и Дженкинс направлялись в сторону скал у реки. Дауд позволил себя дать слабину только тогда, когда его подчиненные пропали из виду: его дыхание участилось от боли, сквозь зубы прорвалось шипение и стон. Они должны были остановить Делайлу. Что бы она ни планировала, Дауд не мог позволить этому осуществиться. Но его неудача приведет к гибели его людей, если он продолжит впутывать их, даром что их местоположение раскрыто. Но Дауд не мог остановить ее в одиночку, только не с таким ранением.

Он закрыл глаза, поняв, что у него остался только один вариант. Последние слова, сказанные ему Чужим, внезапно обрели смысл, и Дауд усмехнулся. Ему ясно представилось, как черноглазый ублюдок наслаждался представлением: как Дауд рисковал всем, отчаянно надеясь получить шанс на искупление. Делайла по-прежнему считала Корво мертвым. Она не знала, что он здесь. Дауд знал, как следует поступить.

Он двинулся в сторону кладбища, прикладывая значительные усилия, чтобы держаться прямо с учетом истерзанной ноги. Он решительно стиснул зубы. Нужно было добраться до крипты. И да простит его Бездна за то, что он собирался совершить. Он надеялся, что и Корво простит его. Когда-нибудь.

 

***  
Хотел бы он сражаться вместе с остальными, но у него были другие приказы: добыть рычаг о крипты, не попасться никому на глаза, встретиться с Даудом в крипте.

Он схватил тот рычаг с полки в садовом сарае, Перенесся сквозь провалившийся потолок на крышу и поспешил обратно, обходя особняк стороной. Он держался вне досягаемости речных хрустаков, облюбовавшим здешнюю местность, но вдруг встал, как вкопанный, стоило ему достичь территории особняка. Всюду лежали мертвые тела: ведьмы и крупные собаки, но Корво не увидел ни одного Китобоя. Должно быть, им удалось отступить к берегу. Корво забрался на один из балконов, чтобы лучше разглядеть окрестности. Подкрепление патрулировало внутренний дворик, но еще не дошло до кладбища. Он прокрался вдоль крыши особняка, Перенесся на крышу теплицы и спрыгнул с нее на землю кладбища. Несколько псин подобрались ближе, тыкались по земле отсутствующими носами. Он перенесся в крипту.

Тело Корво работало автоматически, но в голове помутилось при виде Дауда, привалившегося к стене: зубы стиснуты от боли, под правой ногой собралась лужа крови. Корво установил оглушающую мину на вход в крипту.

– Так и знал, что нужно было остаться и присмотреть за тобой, – тихо сказал он, возясь с механизмом.

– Склонен с тобой согласиться, – вымученно фыркнул Дауд. – Ты нашел рычаг?

Вместо ответа Корво вставил рычаг в слот механизма, а затем опустился на колени, чтобы осмотреть раненую ногу Дауда. Определенно, на него напала псина: кожа разодрана клочьями, мышцы тоже повреждены, даже кость видно.

– Давай спустимся вниз и займемся твоей раной, – сказал Корво, гордясь спокойствием в собственном голосе. 

– Корво…

– Мы выиграем время. Мы справимся, – заверил его он, не дав договорить. – Остальные же на берегу?

– Да, – Дауд зашипел сквозь зубы, стоило чуть шевельнуть ногой. – Было слишком опасно оставлять их тут.

– Мы можем завершить начатое. Вдвоем, – Корво потянул рычаг вниз, и надгробие крипты сдвинулось в сторону, открывая провал, ведущий в темный проход внизу. Корво взял Дауда за руку, перекинул ее себе через плечо, поддерживая Дауда и помогая ему подняться на ноги. – Пойдем…

– Нет, Корво…

– Нам нужно идти…

– Корво, – в голосе Дауда прорезалась сталь. Он оттолкнул его от себя. – Они знают, что я здесь.

– Знаю, – огрызнулся Корво. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на дверной проем, услышав, что лай собак стал громче. – Они приближаются. Прошу тебя, нам надо идти…

– А потом что? – Дауд обреченно хохотнул. – Сбежим под землю – они найдут меня в проходе, или в особняке, или там, где прячется Делайла, если я вообще смогу добраться так далеко. Они знают, что я здесь, – повторил он медленно. Одной рукой он обхватил челюсть Корво. – Тебя они не видели. Тебя они не ищут, но начнут, как только увидят рядом со мной. А они _найдут_ меня.

– Они и так знают, что мы здесь. Они идут, Дауд, надо…

– Они знают, что _**я**_ здесь. Тебя не заметили, – он издал напряженный смешок, покачал головой. – Тебя никогда не замечают.

У Корво сердце зачастило от выражения боли в глазах Дауда.

– О чем ты говоришь…

Дауд прижался к его лбу своим, закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этим мгновением умиротворения.

– Я не замечал тебя десять лет. Что я за дурак. Хотел бы я, чтобы у нас было больше времени.

Корво стало плохо. События развивались слишком быстро, у них них больше не было преимущества, а план сыпался на глазах. И он не понимал, что Дауд пытался сказать ему.

Хватка на челюсти стала сильнее, а выражение Дауда обрело решительность.

– Останови Делайлу. Я знаю, что у тебя получится. Ты упертый.

– Нет, – Корво потрясенно округлил глаза, наконец все осознав.

– Прости.

– Дауд!

Дауд с силой толкнул его назад, и Корво провалился в проход. Приземлился он на спину, на каменный пол, и звук его падения разошелся эхом. Падал он не долго, но от удара о пол у него потемнело в глазах. Предельно четко он слышал, как плита двигалась в пазах, закрывалась. Разум оцепенел, и Корво забыл как дышать, когда могильный камень встал на место. Его обступила тьма. Рычаг был снаружи, со стороны Дауда, а изнутри открыть проход было невозможно. Ведьмы даже не подумают, что внизу кто-то есть. 

Ослепленный паникой, Корво активировал Темное зрение: желтые силуэты трех псин, лежавших на полу крипты, оглушающая мина, которую Корво приладил на входе. Но четыре ведьмы окружили Дауда через пару секунд, и мина никак ему не помогла.

– Ну и ну. Что это тут у нас.

– Шныряет вокруг, словно мышь.

– Мышь Дануолла!

Голоса были едва различимы, заглушались толчей земли.

– Мы нашли нарушителя. Он именно тот, кто нужен нашей леди. А остальные пусть убираются обратно в Дануолл.

– Отведем его к Делайле. Она хочет разобраться с ним лично, прежде чем она завершит ритуал.

Бесконтрольно сотрясаясь от ужаса, Корво лежал там, где упал, и беспомощно смотрел, как человека, которого он любил, тащили навстречу его смерти.


End file.
